LA TORRE DEL SILENCIO:CRIMINAL MINDS FANFICEN ESP
by Kassandra Gauthier
Summary: Qué es una torre del silencio? Cuando ni el fuego,ni el agua,ni el aire ni la tierra pueden contener el dolor... Spencer Reid,Aaron Hotchner y una extraña historia de expiación... Una historia diferente,sumamente intensa,lenguaje maduro,situaciones extremas..personajes llevados hasta el límite.
1. Chapter 1

LA TORRE DEL SILENCIO

(Fanfic)

CAPÍTULO I:

PRELUDIO

En la mañana brumosa,el mar color pizarra,los pájaros ausentes:era un otoño tardío.

La carta tembló una vez más en la mano blanca,de dedos ahusados,ligeramente crispados.

"A unos veinte minutos de viaje ,desde Saint Maló"...

El automóvil se balanceaba en una carretera no muy acostumbrada al tránsito de vehículos a motor,en tanto el chofer canturreaba una melodía tonta,extraída de algún viejo vaudeville largo tiempo olvidado.

Hacía frí humedad calaba el alma,dejando a un lado los huesos,que dolían horriblemente.

En la rada,un bote pequeño,viejo,despintado,esperaba por los escasos paseantes que llegaban al lugar en aquella avanzada época del año.

Las lluvias habían inundado el pasaje por el que habría podido llegar(y así lo hubiera preferido) a pie seco hasta la Grand Bé.,la isla diminuta,casi islote,metáfora del abandono y de la soledad.

"Ni siquiera se ha presentado en el hotel",pensó...y luego descartó la idea de elaborar una breve reseña sobre el episodio vergonzoso que tuvo a Sartre como protagonista de una hazaña urinaria y repugnante.

Involuntariamente,sonrió.

En minutos ,el desvalido islote con las piedras memoriales más desnudas que la cruel luz del invierno que llegaba,apareció ante sus ojos.

En minutos,hizo pie en aquel suelo extrañamente ajeno,casi absurdo...

El hombre estaba de el silencio inconmensurable,una tristeza más grande que el silencio, circundaban la figura,no demasiado alta pero todavía esbelta,enfundada en un largo abrigo oscuro.

Giró sobre sus le sonrió,ni le tendió la mano.

-Reid...-murmuró-Sabía que vendrías...

-Gideon..-musitó el otro...-Cómo ha estado usted durante todo este tiempo?

-_« La vie me sied mal; la mort m'ira peut-être mieux.»(la vida me ha hecho mal:la muerte quizás me tratará mejor)._

_Gideon señaló el túmulo sin fecha y sin nombre._

_-La familia de mi madre,de origen francés,poseía una pequeña villa en las cercanías de Combourg,localidad vecina a Saint Maló._

Cuando me retiré del servicio activo,decidí retomar la herencia de mi abuela materna,.y terminé afincándome en el rincón campesino,no distante del mar,no distante de los puertos que siempre fueron mi obsesión.

Siempre he sido un solitario,y lo sabes.

...

(Ville d'Autrémont,Combourg,media hora después.)

Tras una enumeración detallada de las obras completas de Chateaubriand,y de la consabida alusión al absurdamente animalesco gesto de Sartre orinándose sobre su tumba;tras discutir si la famosa entrevista secreta entre George Washington y el poeta realmente tuvo lugar,o si se trataba sólo de una leyenda;tras analizar minuciosamente el supuesto culto de la deidad semítica llamada Yemo(al parecer,icono religioso de la familia del poeta),Spencer Reid pudo observar que los ojos oscuros que tenía frente a sí se habían iluminado.

La casa de Combourg,enorme y destartalada,conservaba,sin embargo,trazas de su pasado señorial .

Gideon parecía estar muy conforme con ella,y con sus caseros,Monsieur y Madame Dutertre,quienes se dirigían a él como si de un señor feudal se tratase.

Reid nunca hubiera sospechado que la madre de Gideon había pertenecido a la nobleza provinciana,más bien pobre y oscura,pero aristocrática,al fin y al cabo.

Tras el café y la animada charla,la partida de ajedrez,que le hizo recordar los viejos tiempos.

El fuego en la chimenea,y,por supuesto,el piano:Chopin,Schubert,Schumann,Grieg,Liszt(en sus transcripciones de Wagner)e ,incluso(a Reid no le pareció para nada extraña esta última elección),La cathédrale engloutie,de Debussy.

Gideon le enseñó algunas grabaciones de registros históricos que había comprado al llegar a Francia:discos de setenta y ocho revoluciones por minuto(ocasión para un análisis matemático de las mismas),y enormes vinilos de "treinta y tres revoluciones,como los grados de la francmasonería",apuntó Gideon,riendo.

Luego,se imponía la y para qué le había hecho venir allí?

Acaso pensaba en regresar?

-Jamás!-exclamó Gideon cuando Reid sugirió la posibilidad,aun remota-Aquel mundo ha muerto para mí.

No insistió.Schubert(era su impromptu en Do menor) sonaba una y otra vez,insistentemente,de la mano de Edwin Fischer...El "hiss"hiss" del viejo disco de pasta hendía un silencio iluminado por el fuego y el claro reflejo acaramelado en las enormes copas de cognac.

-Plus la saison est triste, plus elle est en rapport avec moi

(Cuanto más triste es la estación,más se relaciona conmigo).

No;decididamente,no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que había venido a hacer allí.

Sorpresivamente,Gideon le preguntó:

-Y...cómo han estado todos?

Reid tomó aliento,se mordió el labio inferior como para armarse de un valor que necesitaba si quería decir toda la verdad(no era afecto a mentir,por otra parte),y comenzó su relato,que procuró hacer breve,confiando en que la retórica inveterada de su discurso analítico no lo traicionaría:

-Bien. Aarón logró su divorcio,finalmente,y la tenencia de su pequeño hijo ,con tan mala suerte,que la mujer murió de leucemia mieloide tan sólo seis meses más tarde,quizás como resultado del brutal ataque de un asesino serial,que la acometió en un momento en el que todos teníamos la guardia demasiado baja..Aarón no ha vuelto a nueve jefe,Davide Rossi,un italiano con temperamento de estoico y gustos de epicureísta recalcitrante,obsesivo,ordenado,a veces explosivo,simula tener el control para poder estar convencido de ello. Jennifer dio a luz a un hermoso niño,y regresó un tiempo con su esposo. Luego,se reintegró al trabajo en la oficina. Emily parece estar más petrificada que nunca,.Morgan continúa tan agradablemente cursi como siempre,y su eterna enamorada,Penélope,ya no lo es tanto ,pues está comprometida con un joven de anteojos,colega suyo,esto es,psicópata informá tipo trabaja dos pisos más arriba.

Es todo. Creo que he sido breve y conciso-sonrió,concluyendo,con un gesto airoso de su blanca mano,como dibujando figuras en el aire.

-Todo lo conciso que puedes serlo tú,mi querido Reid.

-Nuestra ex compañera,Ellie,se casó en Canadá, y dio a luz a una niñita. Se dedica ahora a la decoración de hoteles de lujo. Es un oficio muy lucrativo,creo yo

-Sí,es muy lucrativo.

Gideon sostuvo el silencio. De pronto,disparó la pregunta:

-Y...qué hay de ti?

Reid tragó saliva. Temìa la pregunta,porque sabía que iba dirigida a su nunca muy bien establecida pasión oculta por los opiáceos y la morfina.

-Trabajando siempre-dijo-Y,cuando ello me lo permite,visitando a mi madre.

-Vives solo,todavía?

-Sí,claro..no me he casado-

("Ni lo he pensado ,ni lo pensaría jamás",.hubiera querido agregar,pero se contuvo).

-No es a eso a lo que me refería...

Los ojos negros,escrutadores,pero vigorosamente apasionados,se fijaron en los suyos.

Gideon encendió un cigarro,tras ofrecer uno a su joven huésped,que éstre rechazó con un gesto casi de desdén,en tanto buscaba los cigarrillos americanos que(recordaba)había extraído del morral al bajar del coche en la isla,sin llegar a encender ninguno.

-Mate-dijo la voz,seca,incolora,empujando suavemente con el dedo el marfil del rey blanco.

Reid suspiró.("Siempre lo mismo!")

Pasada la medianoche empezó a señora Dutertre le acompañó hasta su habitación,una estancia severa.,amueblada,sin embargo,con buen gusto:muchos libros(en francés),una chimenea con el fuego a pleno,un ventanal inmenso que miraba al chateau Combourg,en el que pudo distinguir claramente la célebre Tour du Chat,la Torre del Gato,en donde Chateaubriand solía dormir los días de su infancia y temprana juventud,interactuando quizás con el supuesto espectro del animal muerto hacía siglos.

Sonrió,incré ambiente parecía extraído de un cuento de Edgar Allan Poë.

Su mente voló en busca de los registros de estadísticas de fenómenos paranormales observados en sitios como aquél.

"Sobre un total de 358 casos observados y registrados durante los años 2007,2008...etc..hasta 2012,,el 87,88 por ciento de ellos resultó ser susceptible de una explicación lógica y/o natural".

(Las manchas de humedad en el muro...)

Se tendió de espaldas,con los brazos cruzados por detrás de la se desvistió.Hacía frío,a pesar del fuego que ardía,.incesante,implacable,en la enorme chimenea.

Olía a sándalo y láudano,a rosas y olvido,a libros viejos y a soledad.

("Para qué me habrá hecho venir hasta aquí? Aún no hemos hablado de ello...")

Insomne e inquieto,su pensamiento voló hacia Hänckel,hasta alcanzar el lóbrego depósito en el que fuera torturado,atormentado,estigmatizado con sus propios demonios hechos carne.

Íncubos infames...

No,no había nadie más allí aquella noche...como no había nadie más en las crujías slenciosas de la mansión que Gideon había elegido como refugio.

Hänckel azotaba las plantas de sus pies una,cien,mil veces en cada mancha de humedad de la pared que tenía ante sus ojos..En tanto ,era la lluvia la que arreciaba sus latigazos en la ventana negra.

No pudo má ó otro cigarrillo,y buscó en su morral la jeringuilla de Pravaz,y el último frasco de morfina.

Apuntó a su vena,entrecerrando los ojos, ,a pesar del húmedo frí ,aunque las llamas jugueteaban con sus sombras en la piel de su rostro .pálido,macilento.,en el que los negros círculos en torno a las avellanas medio muertas de sus ojos parecían dos portales abiertos hacia la nada.

...

(La Voz del Primer Fantasma);

-Ethan,por favor,basta...basta...basta ya!

-No,aún no hemos terminado,Spencer...Desnúdate...no seas pacato...quiero ver las huellas que tanta muerte y tanto crimen han dejado en tu cuerpo-...

-Por piedad!Ya no estamos en la secundaria...Ya no es un juego...

...

...

(La Voz del segundo Fantasma)

"Hänckel esgrimía su odio,el viento callaba,los ojos se volvían hacia las órbitas...

_Arcángel Rafael!"

...

"((La voz del Tercer Fantasma):

Maldita morfina!"

...(Lo que el cuarto fantasma murmura en la lluvia):

-Soy drogadicto,soy homosexual,soy un genio,diría Truman Capote.

...

Dos o tres horas más tarde,el viento cesó su plañidera cantilena,todo calló,las manchas de humedad devinieron tridimensionales,el olor del láudano luchó con las rosas y las aniquiló de un golpe.

...

II

ANDANTE CON VARIACIONES

TEMA:DEL OTRO LADO DEL MUNDO(algún lugar en los Apalaches,y no es primavera)

VARIACIÓN I:

-Si no dejas de hacer trampa,te morderé la hecho de que seas un dios de chocolate y canela no te excusa de tramposo...-dijo Penélope,haciendo un gesto cómicamente enfurruñado.

-No hago trampas,vaya!

Una sencilla cabaña en los Apalaches,rodeada de bosques,el olor del pan caliente,y el alegre trío disputando unapartida de cartas.

En un determinado momento,cuando Kevin entró ,triunfante, portando una gran bandeja engalanada con el pan casero,recién horneado,Morgan miró de reojo el teléfono celular que,mudo,ciego y sordo(eran las reglas de la semana de vacaciones) yacía a un costado,en un taburete...

_Y la próxima vez que le des una ojeada a hurtadillas a ese condenado teléfono,te quedas sin nariz,te lo prometo!

Morgan rió,pero el sentimiento oscuro que no cesaba estaba todavía allí,molestando,hurgando la tranquilidad del descanso,tiñendo la claridad de la sencilla y amable camaradería de tres.

...

VARIACIÓN II:

(Donde el Pacífico Norte se vuelve un enemigo)

Fragmentos del diario secreto de Aarón Hotchner:

"Tu mano es un sueño mórbido que me empuja hacia la ojos son esa noche que quisiera evitar.

Eres yo...y yo soy tú...Como Tristán,y no sé qué clase de hechizo nos ha ligado de una manera indisoluble.

Qué filtro me has dado?

Qué clase de magia oscura nos rinde el uno al otro,echándonos en cara las burlas,el escarnio,el desprecio, y todo lo que el mundo ha establecido como"políticamente incorrecto"?)

-Aarón...

-Dilo,ángel mío

-Esto es como beber de una copa que no tiene fondo...

-Entonces,muramos juntos-

( quería morir)

-No,Aaron! No….vivamos…huyamos… adonde sea…..pero juntos….Vivamos,Aaron….

...-

(En las cercanías de Seattle,Estado de Washington,

jardines de la residencia familiar de los Hotchner-Kohen)

-Papá...papáaaaaaaaaaaaa!Mira lo que pescamos con el tío!

Aarón levantó los ojos,que miraban distraídamente una brizna de hierba,y sonrió a su hijo,venciendo la oleada de vergüenza que ascendía a su rostro,y lo teñía vivamente de como si el entero universo conociera su secreto.

La señora Rebeca Hotchner-Kohen se acercó a ambos,sonriendo,con una bandeja en sus manos

_Bravo..!Ahora,limonada para dos!

_Gracias,madre

-Hey,bove(abuelita)!Que no habrá hoy strudel con muchas nueces?

La sencilla vida familiar en la casa paterna,la pesca en el lago junto a la ribera tranquila,en la que los niños jugaban y los mayores reían y charlaban despreocupadamente...casi un pequeño paraíso,del que,sin embargo,ya no podía disfrutar.

(El teléfono está mudo)

Los ojos negros empapados de tristeza acariciaron el rostro del niño rubio.

_Vé a jugar,Jakob...Anda,vé..Juega con tus primos...

Rebeca Hotchner se sentó en el suelo,junto a su hijo mayor.

-Estás triste-dijo-Aún recuerdas a Hayley?

Aarón Hotchner suspiró,.

-No es nada,madre...Ya pasará...Es que el niño tiene sus mismos ojos,sabes?Azules y tristes.

-Sí lo sé.hijo...Peero tú miras todo el tiempo el teléfono,como si siguieras en la ás de vacaciones,hijo,por favor,scheinele(queridito),recué pequeño,tus hermanos y sobrinos,y yo,te necesitamos, menos por un ratito...

-De acuerdo, prometo!

(Otro fragmento inconcluso del diario de Aarón)

("Cómo puedo prometer algo que sé que no he de cumplir?En dónde quedaron mi sentido del honor,mi pundonor,mi orgullo?")

("Quedaron a los pies de tu imagen,quedaron obscurecidos por la noche,quedaron deshechos por el primer roce de tu mano")

...

...

VARIACIÓN TERCERA:

(Teatro de la Opera de Roma,Italia)

La noche de otoño romano,ligeramente húmeda,perfumada(pudo distinguir el aroma del café,mezclado con el del vino rojo y las violetas)ofrecía a su vista una luna que,emperatriz coronada,vigilaba con su albura las calles aún estrepitosamente concurridas.

Parejas de amantes,amigos,solitarios...

-Mañana en la mañana tendré listo el informe que me has solicitado,-dijo Giulio dall'Abaco,secretario de la cuestura romana,y criminólogo ó un cigarrillo,apuntó con la mano al cartel que anunciaba el Ernani verdiano en la puerta de la Opera de Roma,y preguntó:

-Te ha gustado?

-"Ernani" no está entre mis óperas favoritas,pero acepté venir porque me habías invitado tú.

Giulio dio un respingo.

Ambos hombres estuvieron por un rato fumando en silencio,hasta que el secretario de la cuestura propuso:

-Dai!Andiamo a cena in un ristorante del Trastevere...(Hey,vamos a cenar a un restaurante del Trastevere!)..E poi,se vuoi...andiamo a casa mia...Ho un piccolo appartamento a Campo dei Fiori...So che ti piacerá...Ne vuoi,caro?(Y después,si quieres,vamos a mi casa...Tengo un pequeño departamento en Campo dei que te gustará.Quieres,querido?)

Davide sonrió.Siempre lo señor secretario de la cuestura romana,y criminólogo aficionado Giulio dall'  
Abaco lo que deseaba era hacer que le recitara,representándolos, los Treinta y tres sonetos del Aretino.

Miró el reloj,y luego,extrajo su telé prohibido,ya que las vacaciones eran sagradas.

("Pero... a quién demonios se le ocurre tomarse vacaciones en otoño?")

-Necesito ese informe lo antes posible,y no puedo confiarlo al buró, confidencial,casi personal...Cuando lo tengas,debo remitirlo a Francia,con suma urgencia...Es para el inspector L'Heureux de la Sureté,en París.

-D'accordo!

Giulio dall'Abaco se acomodó el blanco foulard de seda,y se colgó de su brazo.

-Adesso...andiamo..Sí?

...

(CONTINUARÁ...)


	2. Chapter 2

El libro abierto en el célebre soneto número cinco estaba todavía sobre la mesilla de se había empeñado en oír la voz de Davide agitándose en el clímax ,en tanto recitaba los versos prohibidos,la herencia lujuriosa del pasado renacentista.

Davide se sentó en el lecho,apartando a un lado los cojines de seda verde en los que se reclinaba su cuerpo desnudo,y encendió un cigarrillo,aspirando el humo del tabaco turco con fruición casi erótica.

Estiró el brazo,y tomó el bloc de notas del bolsillo de su abrigo.

Giulio se había quedado dormido,exhausto tras la violencia de un coito casi brutal.

David releyó,en silencio,una carta amarilla de tiempo,todavía oliendo a tabaco rancio,a violetas...

Entrecerró los ojos.

En veinticuatro horas sabría,por fin,la verdad.

Unos ojos negros con froma de almendra triste asomaron a su aferró a ellos.

Se levantó en silencio,se vistió,y abandonó el lujoso piso de Campo dei fiori.

Finalmente,con aquellos mismos ojos negros en forma de almendra triste aferrados a su corazón,se dejó tragar por la penumbra que precedía al alba...

...

LA TORRE DEL SILENCIO

CAPÍTULOII

ALLEGRO MA NON TROPPO

(Ville d'Autrémont,Combourg, la mañana siguiente)

Paulatinamente,Spencer Reid volvió del pozo oscuro .El olor ambiente se hizo acre,quizás rancio,y se halló con el rostro sepultado en la almohada,la cama intacta,el cuerpo aterido,pero sudando...

Se sentó en el lecho, e intentó reordenar los jirones de su ó hacia la ventana.

Había sol.

Un reloj antiquísimo indicaba que acababan de dar las nueve.

Tres discretos golpecitos en la puerta hicieron que se pusiera de pie,como movido por un resorte invisible.

-Monsieur le jeune docteur?S'il vous plait?

Era la voz de la señora Dutertre.

-Allez,Madame,s'il vous plait!En avant!-dijo,procurando sonar creíble en francés.

La anciana entró,con la bandeja del desayuno,.exquisitamente dispuesto en un servicio de porcelana de Sajonia.

Café con leche,a la manera francesa,croissants(que tanto le gustaban),pan campesino tostado,mantequilla batida,mermelada casera de naranjas...Miró los alimentos con fruición.

Tenía hambre.

Sonrió,y agradeció a la señora,quien le hizo un guiño.

-Carta para usted,Monsieur le jeune docteur.

-Merci-respondió,tomando suavemente el papel de hilo,que olía a gardenia.

La señora se retiró.

Era una nota de Gideon.,escrita en francés:.

"El profesor J.M. Gidéon d'Autrémont invita al doctor Spencer William James Reid a participar de una excursión

a la Torre del castillo de Combourg(la Tour du Chat,)a las once de la mañana del día de la fecha,.29 de setiembre de 2012..Se agradecerá su puntualidad".

Sonrió por la idea,que le pareció graciosa,pintoresca,y muy propia de Gideon,por otra parte:conducirse como en el siglo diecinueve.

Entretanto,había creído oir unos acordes apagados,pero vigorosos,que provenían de la planta baja.

Era,sin duda,el piano,ese mismo piano de gran cola cuya sombra había visto al llegar.

Pero...quién era el ejecutante?

Terminó su café lo más rápido que pudo,se cambió de ropa(chaqueta cazadora,pantalones breeches ,botas y una gorra),y bajó al salón.

Se asomó tímadamente al estudio de Gideon.,que tenía un ventanal que daba al jardín de invierno.

El pianista no era otro que el mismísimo Gideon.

Reconoció las notas del Estudio Trascendental número doce,en si bemol menor,La Chasse Neige(La tormenta de nieve,.)de Liszt,magistralmente interpretado por quien había sido durante tanto tiempo su jefe y mentor en un universo completamente diferente.

Le pareció increíble.

Era un perfilador profesional,un genio,un monstruo de memoria eidética absoluta,pero JAMÁS había logrado conocer verdaderamente a Jasón Gideon..

(CONTINUARÁ...)


	3. Chapter 3

LATORRE DEL SILENCIO

CAPÍTULO III::

Se detuvo a escuchar. El tempo era quizás demasiado lento comparado con el habitual en las interpretaciones de la famosa pieza,pero lo encontró fascinante. Sumamente apasionado.

Permaneció de pie,en la puerta del estudio de Gideon,viéndolo moverse sobre el teclado,vestido con un fumoir de terciopelo color guinda;el cabello castaño oscuro,casi negro,lacio,y quizá algo entrecano,fuertemente peinado hacia atrás.,cubriendo sin embargo apenas la incipiente calva de la coronilla.

Un cigarrillo se consumía en el cenicero que estaba sobre una mesita taza de plata,con base de porcelana(ubicada junto al cenicero) dejaba enfriar el café.

Carraspeó,aunque sabía muy bien que Gideon quizás no podía oírle.

Hubo un silencio que siguió al último acorde.

No hizo,sin embargo,ningún todavía boquiabierto.

.

Luego Gideon se volvió,y lo saludó despreocupadamente:

-Buenos días,Reid. Has descansado bien?

-Sí..eh...no...

Sabía que no podía engañ podía engañar a Gideon. Bueno,quizas él mismo sí podía,,,,si se lo permitía a sí mismo,algunas veces...

-Estuviste en París..cuántos días?-le preguntó,tomando su cigarrillo,un Gauloise cuyo acre aroma hería el sensible olfato de Spencer, causándole una mezcla de placer y desagrado.

-Horas,nada más.Sólo tuve tiempo para visitar Notre Dame,algo del Louvre(muy poco,casi nada).El Musée de l'Homme estaba cerrado,y...

y...

-Y aprovechaste para darte una vueltecita por la facultad de Medicina,citar a un estudiante llamado Duperré para media hora más tarde en la calle de la Contraescarpa,y proveerte de una ración de quitapesares...correcto?

Reid sonrió,a pesar de verse descubierto.

("Cómo diablos podía saberlo?...")

-No te preocupes.Sé que no has olvidado a quién tienes delante de ti ,Reid..

-No,desde luego que no,señor profesor.

Le indicó una silla junto a él,y agitó suavemente una campanilla de plata.

-Más café?-preguntó

-Sí,gracias,por favor.

Madame Dutertre trajo el café.

Gideon se inclinó ligeramente hacia Reid,en actitud de confidencia.

-Ahora voy a develarte la incógnita mayor ,amigo mío. Voy a decirte por qué te he hecho venir aquí. Para ello,debo remontarme a la carta(que creo todavía conservarás)que dejé abandonada para ti junto a mi Glock reglamentaria,mi placa y algunas otras cosas más,en aquella cabaña perdida en medio de los bosques de Virginia. Recordarás que te dije que solamente tú podrías comprender.Tú,que eras mi hechura,que llevabas ya la marca del genio cuando te encontré.Tú,que respirabas el aire de mis pulmones,que parecías una extensión de mis venas...Tuve un hijo que nunca jamás quiso reconocerme,un hijo de cuya filiación siempre dudé.Tenía motivos para ello...y,desde entonces,nunca más confié en los lazos de la í mis propios hijos prestados a los que arranqué de la muerte...y tuve mi carne perpetuada en quien yo elegí,tal vez libremente,tal vez no...para continuar mi obra.

Este era Gideon,sin duda:megalómano,egocéntrico,dramático, teatral...

-En verdad no me alejé por lo que aquel asesino loco hizo a esa mujer a quien yo le había enviado crisantemas..Es el caso que yo odio las crisantemas,y esa mujer no valía más para mí que un puñado de he tendido a ver a los otros (salvo a los niños)como puñados de ceniza,reduciéndolos a sus últimas no a a ti-se puso de pie-A ti te veo como si me viera yo mismo,o como me hubiera gustado verme a mí mismo...

Reid,sin advertirlo,empezó a temblar.

-Me estoy muriendo-dijo Gideon,fijando sus ojos negros en los almendrados ojos de su joven amigo-Tengo cirrosis hepática irreversible,resultado de mi p`ropio método para quitar las penas...Es cuestión de meses...Y,como de mi hijo no quiero ni escuchar la inicial d e su nombre(no es mi hijo,por otra parte,y tengo las `pruebas irrefutables ),y ya he resuelto la situación de mis sobrinos,los dos hijos de mi pobre hermana,he decidido nombrarte mi heredero universal .Esta casa,unas pequeñas propiedades que poseo en Virginia y Filadelfia,mi departamento de Nueva –York,,,y otro que había comprado en Buenos Aires.:todo será es ni mucho ni poco ...y confío en que harás un buen uso de ello.

-Señor.,yo...

Reid estaba atónito,no podía salir del anonadamiento al que las palabras de Gideon lo habían arrastrado..

-No importa. Ya nada importa,salvo tú...Tú y lo que nunca te atreviste a decirme.

Se levantó de su silla,se quitó el las heridas del pecho,las cicatrces de mil enfrentamientos ,en la camisa abierta...Reid apartó la vista,en un gesto de pudor.

Gideon se acercó a un perchero vienés,escogió una chaqueta similar a la que Reid estaba usando,una bufanda y una gorra con visera.

-Ya vámonos-dijo-A la torre del gato.

...

(Roma,Hotel Excelsior,a la misma hora)

Sonó el teléfono,pasado mediodía.

Rossi se revolvió en la cama de su cuarto de Giulio.

-Lo que me has pedido está listo,caro mio.Ë fatto!Te lo envío por fax ahora mismo?

en un sobre de papel oscuro,y me lo mandas con un mensajero.

-Es que no quieres ver lo que dice?-Giulio estaba sorprendido.

íamelo tal y como te lo he pedido-dijo,secamente,ycortó.

Encendió un cigarrillo,y enfiló hacia el baño,para tomar una ducha caliente.

Tal vez el agua lavaría por fin el olor de la pasada noche...

Todos los recuerdos aciagos se asomaron a su memoria,cuando vio su rostro cansado,ojeroso,pálido,en el espejo del cuarto de baño.

En un tiempo había sido ..había sido!...Ahora ,no era más que un hombre viejo.

.

Escondió el rostro entre las manos.

Silenciosamente,sigilosamente,su mecanismo de defensa empezó a funcionar,y,con el fluir del agua,David Rossi regresó del vacío.

Le quedaba la esperanza.

...

(Chateau de Combourg,Tour du Chat,a la misma hora).

-La torre tiene un cubículo en la cima-Reid y Gideon subían por las escaleras de piedra, sintiendo que se les cortaba el aliento-En dicho cubículo el poeta tenía sus diálogos infantiles con el fantasma de un gustan los gatos,Reid?

-Teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que son capaces de transmitir más de ciento cincuenta enfermedadas a otras especies,incluida la humana,y que la posibilidad de contraer dichas enfermedades es de ,más o menos,40 sobre 100 en el caso de los gatos domésticos,y unos 70 sobre 100,en el de los gatos callejeros o salvajes,urbanos o rurales...pues...sí.Me gustan los gatos,desde luego.-respondió Spencer,con un respingo.

Gideon sonrió.

Cuando el ascenso,que parecía interminable,concluyó,entraron a un pequeño cubículo,en el que aún podían apreciarse las manchas y vetas de humedad en las paredes.

A un lado,un lecho diminuto, infantil,que había pertenecido al poeta.

Por el ventanuco entraba una luz difusa,amarillenta,triste.

-A ver,Reid-dijo Gideon,señalando las manchas en el muro-Allí tienes la mancha con la figura del ,perfílame al poeta.

Reid se aclaró la garganta,observó la mancha singular,que,nítida,se destacaba entre las vetas verduscas de la humedad generalizada,y comenzó:

-Tuvo una infancia al parecer dorada,pero muy horas en soledad,acompañado solamente por sus que él mismo se había creado como defensa ante el abuso reiterado del que era objeto por parte de su madre era quizás demasiado permisiva,harto sensible,y vivía en un universo fabricado ad hoc,con jirones de realidad en medio de una bruma fantá é creció al amparo de la jirones de realidad,para él,eran como cuchillos.

Gideon rió,fijando sus ojos en los de Spencer:

_Pero,dime...a quién estás perfilando,muchacho?A François René,vizconde de Chateaubriand..o a ti mismo?

Reid bajó la ojos negros,inquisidores, recorrieron la figura esbelta,delicada,casi angélica...

-Ángeles en tu vida,Spencer?-

preguntó .

-Rafael-se apresuró a decir Reid,casi en un tono balbuciente...

Temblaba.

Gideon se acercó al joven,y le acarició suavemente la barbilla.

-Suficiente-dijo-Volvamos.

El descenso fue relativamente fácil,como todos los descensos.

En mitad del camino,sin embargo,Reid se volvió porque creyó oir un quejido.

El rostro de Gideon se retorcía de dolor.

-Maestro..se encuentra usted bien?

-Sí,sí,no es nada...no te... preocupes...

Un hilo de vómito rojo colgaba,sin embargo,de la comisura de su extrajo su pañuelo,y se apresuró a limpiárselo.

Gideon,estoicamente,soportaba los horribles dolores que destruían su estómago,su hígado,todas sus ví cirrosis estaba muy cierto:

nada podía hacerse ya.

Gideon inclinó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Spencer.

Sin embargo,no pidió ayuda,ni emitió una sola queja.

En medio de aquella angosta escalera de piedra,ambos hombres quedaron estrechamente apretó aún más el abrazo,sin dejar de temblar.

La respiración se le hizo penosa,llena de ansia...Hubo un instante de hesitación mutua,casi como un vacío,y,entonces...entonces...

Ambos alientos se confundieron en uno solo.

...

ANDANTINO_:

(DEL OTRO LADO DEL MUNDO)

(Alcoba de Aarón Hotchner,en su vieja casa ,WA)

La noche parecía primeros fríos le habían obligado a cerrar la ó al hijo dormido,apartó la lámpara de su rostro,y se volvió a su alcoba.

No se había ascua recorrió sus miembros...

El teléfono seguía mudo.

Era una convención que habían adoptado voluntariamente durante esas dos semanas de vacaciones;era una necesidad para desahogar el espantoso stress acumulado...

Pero se sentía podía dormir,y apenas podía ni volverse al hijo de una manera franca,ni disfrutar de sus juegos,ni gozar de la sencilla alegría familiar.

Se sentía un outsider,un rescoldo del averno,como si aquel temido"Dibbuk" con el que el Zeide (abuelo) Yitzhak lo amenazaba cuando hacía travesuras en su infancia se hubiera finalmente apoderado de él.

Era una tontería,pero se sentía un perdido.

("Y si hubiera solamente diez justos?"...)

("Sodomita!")

Veía al abuelo Yitzhak,oberkantor en la sinagoga mayor de Seattle,apuntándole con su largo y huesudo índice.

Se veía a sí mismo,niño,tocándose a escondidas,gozando del secreto y del silencio,maldiciendo aquel sucio jugo amarillento que manchaba su inocencia...

El ruido del agua que llenaba la tina le prometía un baño tibio.

Aarón fue hasta el escritorio,abrió una de las gavetas,y extrajo el sobre con las fotografías.

Su memoria voló hasta el lóbrego camposanto en el que lo halló sometido por Hänckel,su memoria se metió en la pesadilla más atroz..

Entró en el cuarto de baño,y,silenciosamente,muy lentamente,se desnudó.

(CONTINUARÁ)


	4. Chapter 4

LA TORRE DEL SILENCIO

CAPITULO IV:

(Cuarto de baño de Aaron Hotchner,en su casa familiar de Seattle)

El espejo de luna entera le devolvió su cuerpo recio,de carnes apretadas,enjutas,pero poderosamente nervudas; la señal ominosa de la puñalada que alguna vez le propinara el monstruo en su costado;las invisibles marcas de los mil y un besos que le diera su amante,como manchas de ambrosía mezcladas con veneno,diseminadas por toda su piel,sin pudores,sin tapujos..

("Spencer...pequeño engendro mestizo de cielo e infierno...")

("Spencer...vida mía...muerte mía...")

La piel trigueña se erizó de músculos se tensaron en un espasmo inefable,doliente y delicioso.

Su diestra sostenía aquella fotografía tomada en un día radiante("Quién la habría tomado?García?..Sin duda!").El rostro puro,recortado suavemente por la mata de largos cabellos color de almendra clara(color de almendra amarga),los ojos casi de oro,de espaldas a un sol estival hiriente y obscenamente atrevido;el cuerpo esbelto como una rama de sauce;los finos miembros suavemente abrasados por la luz del estío;el diminuto bañador color de púrpura,los pies descalzos,esos pies quizás demasiado largos, que había amasado una y mil veces con caricias y besos..La sonrisa,no explícita,sino tácita,en los labios de melocotón maduro...

Un hilo de saliva asomó a la comisura de sus mano izquierda,la siniestra mano del tentador,descendió por sus muslos,en busca de la marca de su raza,que coronaba el fruto,enhiesto,duro,enrojecido por el deseo.

("Mild un leise...")(Suave y tranquila)

Recordó aquella vez cuando un caso inesperadamente complejo los arrastró hasta la Opera Metropolitana,durante una representación de Tristán e Isolda...

("Mild und leise...")

El amor que muere y mata.

Las notas de aquel pasaje casi orgásmico de Liebestod resonaron en su cabeza,en tanto su mano derecha aferraba ,como una garra,hendiendo las uñas en el papel,la fotografía.

Su mano izquierda,remojada en su propio dolor hecho deseo frustrado,se movía suavemente, ó que su cuerpo se deslizara dentro de la agua tibia casi hirió sus carnes ...

Su mano enloqueció.

("Mild und leise….")

Su garganta explotó.Ahogó el grito del éxtasis,se mordió los labios hasta que le sangraron.

("Tú,Aarón,perro judío onanista!")

Luego,el silencio,el vacío..Otra vez la niebla...

...

(Estudio de en la Ville d'Autrémont,Combourg)

La mata de seda color miel descansaba sobre el maduro pecho desnudo,cubierto por mil y una cicatrices.

-Recuerdos de Afganistán-dijo Jason,.acariciando el hombro marfileño que se acurrucaba,mimoso,contra su carne-Como esta manta que ahora nos cubre.(Ambos yacían en la chaise longue,desnudos,cubiertos por una bellísima manta afgana de lanilla muy suave,color lavanda,con figuras caprichosas en cobre viejo).

Gideon acomodó mejor la manta,arrebujando en ella el cuerpo de Spencer.

-Esto..y un muchachito afgano llamado Haman Hamid,que de vez en cuando aliviaba mis pesares con su boca experta,es lo único que me queda de mi aventura centroasiática,aparte de las cicatrices.

Spencer miraba la inmensa biblioteca que servía de pared de fondo al estudio de Gideon.

En cinco minutos leyó y catalogó los títulos de unos doscientos volúmenes en cinco idiomas.

-Tiene usted una interesante colección aquí, ántos volúmenes en total?Un mil seiscientos cincuenta?

-Exacto,hermosura soberana-Gideon entrecerró los ojos,satisfecho,besando el hombro de raso-Exacto-suspiró.

No había querido penetrar a se habían frotado el uno contra el otro hasta el hartazgo,matizando los roces con la exploración de sus bocas:Spencer,casi como un infante,bebiendo á ,como un enfermo idiotizado por una droga de sangre palpitante concentrada en las nalgas de Spencer Reid.

-He reunido esta biblioteca a lo largo de toda mi vida,y tengo más ejemplares en mi recá ás que casi no hay textos criminológicos,salvo los que yo mismo he escrito en el pasado.

Spencer se hallaba entetenido recordando palabra por palabra el volumen segundo de la General History,de Gibbon.

-En Gibbon,sus notas de pie de página son lo más interesante-acotó-Como cuando cita el pasaje en el que Suetonio describe a los pececillos de Tiberio,los muchachos apenas púberes nadando bajo el agua en la alberca imperial ... ...

Gideon rió,besándole la frente.

-Eres la perfección hecha carne...-susurró,a su oído,lamiendo suavemente la concha de su oreja pálida,delicada.Y agregó,en un tono casi amenazador:

-Y eres mío...

Spencer se incorporó,súbitamente.

Gideon sonrió,con una expresión aviesa en la mirada.

—O...eres de otro?

Hizo una pausa,suspiró hondamente.

-No te lo supe durante aquel caso terrible,en Anchorage,verdad?Los homicidios del carnicero de Alaska?

Spencer asintió.

-Lars André Tourneur,el desguazador de Juneau.,el que degollaba a sus víctimas con el filo de un trozo de hielo,y luego las depostaba,como en una carnicerí recuerdo como si fuese trabajo,buen ...

-No había pistas-dijo Reid-El sujeto era asombrosamente hábil...

-Sí.Y el hotel de Anchorage estaba tan atestado de turistas en aquella época del año, que debiste compartir tu cuarto con tu ilustre ,además de jefe,se convirtió inmediatamente en tu amante.

-Casi sin advertirlo-dijo Reid,encendiendo un cigarrillo-,como si hubiese sido la actitud consuetidinaria de una pareja de furtivos,,caímos el uno en los brazos del lo conoce:sabe que no se trata de una persona fácil-Gideon hizo un gesto,asintiendo,en tanto Spencer proseguía-Usted se había quedado en Quántico,retenido por un embrollo bastante importante,un lío de Asuntos aún guardaba cama,reponiéndose de sus heridas.Sólo estábamos las muchachas,él y yo.

Tourneur dejaba notas en los muros de la ciudad,anunciándonos que atacaría a una determinada hora,en un día las pistas eran casi siempre devanábamos los sesos...Preparé los detalles del mapa,y me concentré en la triangulación de una llamada recibida desde un celular desechable...Y...Nada!...Finalmente,encontramos a Tourneur cuando se disponía a escapar de Anchorage por la carretera que conduce a Juneau,la ciudad de la que era carretera estaba auto derrapó...y Tourneur murió en el acto,ahorrándonos no solamente la tarea de acabar nosotros con él,sino la tediosa ceremonia del arresto,que,en su caso,era ciertamente ridícula.

Cansados,helados,ateridos,volvimos al muchachas se quedaron a jugar bingo en el gran salón de la planta baja..Nosotros subimos a tomar una ducha caliente ,y a imposible despegar con la tormenta .Soplaba el blizzard como si lo agitase el mismo é un papel e hice un cáculo de las probabilidades que tendríamos de salir de allí:no vi otra solución que armarnos de paciencia...serían tres o cuatro largos días.

Él sacó de su billetera la fotografía de la rubita,y la miró con retribuirle el gesto que había tenido conmigo tras lo de Hänckel,y,sobre todo,crear cierta confianza para poder escabullirme y darles a mis venas lo que me pedían a gritos.-sonrió-Pero yo ignoraba (o no quería admitir)que mis venas no estaban clamando esta vez por una aguja...

Apoyé mi mano en su miré directo a los ojos.Y entonces me di cuenta de que eran los ojos más hermosos que había visto en toda mi vida,y que su boca filosa,amarga,me atraía como atraen las bebidas espirituosas fuertes.O como atraen los venenos.

Se había quitado la chaqueta,y estaba en mangas de aflojó la calefacción estaba altí ó a desabrocharse la ojos seguían su mano...

No sé exactamente en qué instante nos estrechamos en un abrazo inconmensurable.

Yo mismo le pedí que me dije que si no era él,no sería ningún otro.

Spencer se detuvo,al ver que el rostro de Gideon enrojecía de cólera,.

-Ningún otro?...No has estado,acaso,con Ethan?No copulaste con él cuando despareciste durante toda una tarde,mientras estábamos en Nueva Orleáns?Tú mismo me llevaste luego a conocerlo.Y yo te dije pianista, era bueno.Y quise decir que acaso también fuera bueno como sodomita. Daba por sentado que eran que no puedes engañarme.

-No-cortó Reid,secamente-Él quiso obligarme,quería que me desnudara para observar las marcas del crimen en mi piel...Pero yo me rehusé.Y finalmente hubo de abandonar su insistencia.

-Y,dime...Rossi...nunca se te ha insinuado?

Reid se encogió de hombros,sorpendido

qué habría de hacerlo?

Reid estaba más que atónito.

-Acaso usted lo conoce?

Gideon sonrió de una manera tan aviesamente burlona,que Reid hasta sintió miedo.

-Y quién te crees que le sugirió"amigablemente" que volviera a las andadas?El viejo zorro David estaba por dos años más que yo.Y tanta experiencia que hasta podría dictar cátedra también acerca de la manera de sodomizar a bellezas supremas como tú...Rossi es tan perverso como yo mismo:sólo que a él se le nota más de treinta años que lo conozco.

-De veras?

-Sí.

-Y en dónde le conoció usted,si puede saberse? En el FBI,en la Universidad,en el Ejército...?

-En el desierto de una larga historia,que no viene al caso.

Reid comprendió perfectamente que la historia sí venía al caso,y se preguntó qué diablos podían estar haciendo Rossi y Gideon en el desierto de Nevada(muy cerca de donde él mismo,Reid,había nacido) treinta años atrás...Sólo se atrevió a preguntar:

-Ustedes fueron amantes?

La carcajada de Gideon debió resonar en Quántico,por lo estentórea.

-Amantes?!-dijo,ahogándose de risa-Amantes?El "come -spaghetti" y yo?

Esa sí que es buena!

Reid no se rió.Terminó su cigarrillo,y se tendió nuevamente en la chaise longue,dejando que la manta afgana se deslizara bajo sus tetillas,que aparecieron como dos botoncitos en floración .

Gideon dejó de reir,y acercó su boca a los pezones de Spencer.

-He estado en el Cairo,pero debo decirte que todas las rosas de El Fayum ,las más bellas del mundo,al abrirse en la mañana bajo el rocío,no pueden competir con tus tetillas.

Spencer se dejó adular y adorar,en tanto pensaba en las medias frases,en las palabras de Gideon,no en las que había dicho,sino en las que no se había atrevido a decir.

Gideon lo hizo girar con un movimiento muy suave,y descubrió las nalgas de Spencer,acariciándolas febrilmente.

-Déjame entrar-susurró-,y me dirás si soy capaz de hacerte gemir tanto como tu circunciso.

(CONTINUARÁ...)


	5. Chapter 5

LA TORRE DEL SILENCIO

(CAPÍTULO V)

(allegro agitato)

(Roma,lobby del hotel Excelsior,por la tarde)

David Rossi se paseaba a grandes zancadas por el lobby del hotel Excelsior,en tanto aguardaba una llamada desde París.

A las cinco menos cuarto pm,hora de Roma,estuvo en comunicación con L'Heureux,quien le confirmó que había recibido los informes correctamente.

-Bien,ahora...-Rossi se oía a sí mismo sumamente nervioso,y ello le fastidiaba,pues no era su estilo-ahora,s'il vous plait,mi querido Robert,envía los dos faxes simultáneamente,uno al número que te he indicado en Seattle ,WA,y el otro a Raleigh, salir al mismo tiempo-.

-D'accord,mon ami!..Pero…te escucho inusualmente alterado...Si se trata de algo urgente..no confías en nosotros?

-No confío en nadie, sé que te interesará.A media Europa le interesará.

L'Heureux dio un respingo del otro lado de la línea.

("De qué demonios se trataba todo aquello?")

Llegó a pensar que Rossi había enloquecido de veras,y que no eran solamente habladurías.

Por fin,dijo:

-Ya he enviado comunicación a la gente de Ile-de-Vilaine,y estoy al habla(si quieres,podemos entrar en conferencia)con el jefe de policía en Saint Maló.

-No será necesario.

L'Heureux se quedó ató soberbia la de estos americanos!Aunque tuvieran sangre italiana!

-Dave,hemos estado buscando a este sujeto durante tres años."Aquello" empezó hace más o menos cuatro ...no..ya casi cinco años y medio,para ser má s exactos,con pudo constatar si los avisos eran ciertos,si eran verdad,o si se trataba de...

-Lo sé.

L'Heureux explotó:

_Merde,alors,David!Y por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?

-Tranquilo,Robert...tranquilo...Déjanos hacer a nosotros.-miró su reloj de bolsillo-En dos horas estaré en Parí ío en que los dos agentes que convoqué llegarán en el transcurso del día de mañana...tal vez mañana en la noche,a más reservé el vuelo para ellos desde New York.

-Como ,si bien a una prudente distancia,te advierto que estaré por allá.

...

(Del otro lado del mundo,en los Apalches,cerca de Raleigh,NC..Mediodía)

El muchacho subió la pequeña cuesta sudando,pedaleando como si fuera lo último que debía hacer en su vida.

-Hey..qué pasa,Spike?Te entrenas para la carrera de costa a costa?-Morgan le gritó.El chico hizo un gesto-Para mí?

Spike,un chico moreno(aún más moreno que Morgan) de unos quince o dieciséis años,mensajero de la oficina de correos del poblado cercano,traía en sus manos un papel.

-Sí, un fax.

-Un.. fax?-Morgan se rascó la reluciente calva,y tomó la dio una rápida ojeada.

Su rostro cambió sú dio unos billetes a Spike:

-Toma,vete al cine con tu novia, debo ir a vemos a mi regreso.

Rápido como una centella ,entró en la cabaña.

García estaba untando mantequilla en su tostada.

_Debo irme con urgencia,baby girl-dijo-Despídeme de Kevin.

-Derek!...qué..qué pasa?

La intuición de Penélope era proverbial.

-Estarás ..bien?...Te vas a Quántico...sin mí..sin nosotros?

-No,no me voy a Quántico,precisamente-Derek se apesuró a llenar su bolso con algunas ropas,encendió su celular,y chequeó su Glock reglamentaria..

La chica palideció.

-Adónde vas?

-No puedo decírtelo.´-le acarició suavemente la mejilla-No te preocupes,estaré bien...Pero no me llames..ok?

-Como tú quieras.

Ya en el vano de la puerta,Derek Morgan se volvió:

-Te quiero mucho,mi princesa.

Penélope estaba casi llorando.

_Yo también te quiero,mi rey moro...

...

(Cercanías de Seattle, de la mañana)

Aarón Hotchner leyó y releyó el escalofrío recorrió sus miembros,y el fantasma de la culpa volvió a mostrar sus dientes amarillos cuando entrecerró sus ojos.

-Llegó esta mañana,muy creí que dormías,no quise molestarte..

Aarón crispó sus manos,y casi gritó:

-No dormía,madre!Sabes que nunca duermo!

La pobre mujer lo miró con ojos desesperanzados,y salió de al estancia,sin decir palabra.

Hotchner encendió su celular,y marcó un número internacional.

-Albergo Excelsior,buona Excelsior,good evening.

-Señorita,por favor…Signorina,prego...Con la habitación 324.

-Subito,signore

-Grazie.

...

(Cuatro horas más tarde,en el aeropuerto internacional John f. Kennedy, )

Los dos hombres se miraron silenciosamente.

El que era alto y moreno quiso decir algo,pero el otro lo detuvo:

-No digas una sola palabra,Derek.

A Morgan no le hizo falta mucho para darse cuenta de que Hotchner había bebido,y en gran a bourbon.

-No..Yo,solamente,quería acotar que,si se trata de algo tan serio,tan grave,tan...misteriosamente peligroso que ni siquiera puede mencionarse...entonces...para qué nosotros? Por qué no se ocuparon ellos mismos,la Sureté,la INTERPOL?

-No lo sé-Aaron menó la cabeza-Lo que sé es que Rossi me especificó que no comunicáramos ni una sola palabra de esto a nadie más,ni tan siquiera a las muchachas,ni a la doctora Strauss.

-Se trata, algo extra oficial...-Morgan se rascó la cabeza-Oye...donde está Spencer?Él tampoco debe enterarse de esto?

Aarón se encogió de hombros,aterrorizado ante la pregunta,pero aún más ante el hecho de que no había visto a Reid,a quien esperaba encontrar también en el luego que no podía inquirir demasiado.

-Por qué me lo preguntas a mí,Derek?... No tengo ni la menor idea.-hizo una pausa-Yo creí que estaba contigo.

-Conmigo? No. A Reid no lo he visto desde el día en que nos separamos para tomarnos estas que se iba a visitar a su madre,y luego a Europa,...-pareció recordar algo-Oye,boss!Reid está en Francia!Ahora recuerdo que se iba a un ciclo de conferencias en el Museo Antropológico,y a dictar unas charlas en la Sorbona!

("No me dijo nada...nunca mencionó que viajaría a Europa!")

El altavoz anunció la inminente salida del vuelo con destino a París.

...

(Aeropuerto internacional Charles De Gaulle, í la noche)

El hombre de perilla mefistofélica y ojos de águila rapaz llevaba puesto un impermeable gris.

Estaba lloviendo. Fumaba compulsivamente,aunque parecía más frío e indiferente que nunca.

-Llegaron,por fin-dijo.

Los tres agentes se estrecharon las manos:el uno,el más alto y moreno,vestido con su chamarra de cuero,jeans y otro,pálido,casi desfigurado,pero impecablemente ataviado :chaqueta,corbata,camisa blanca,maletín...un impermeable negro sobre los diría un ejecutivo arribando a París para una reunión de negocios.

-Por aquí.señores-indicó Rossi-Tengan la bondad de seguirme,por favor.

Sin más prolegómenos,los guió hasta el automóvil,un Alfa Romeo de color azul oscuro,con los cristales negros.

-Las armas,por favor-pidió.

_Las armas?-preguntó Derek-Es que iremos desarmados?Vaya!

-De ninguna no usaremos nuestras armas reglamentarias.

Una vez dentro del automóvil,tomó una maleta de considerables dimensiones,y la abrió.

-Escojan,señores-dijo.

Rossi poseía una espléndida colección de armas de fuego de todo tipo ,muchas de ellas históricas.

Morgan eligió una Magnum y una Luger ,tras hacer un gesto de repugnancia ante la pistola alemana(que ostentaba aún el emblema de las SS),optó por una Beretta 9 milímetros,y un Smith Wesson calibre 22.

-Excelente elección-dijo Rossi.

-Bueno,pero...a qué y por qué hemos venido?Porque supongo que no será para cometer algún tipo de asalto...O todo esto es una broma?

Desde el volante,Rossi dijo:

-Ojalá lo fuera,Derek.-suspiró-Ojalá lo fuera.

Mientras iba guiando el automóvil hablaba muy lentamente,con la misma frialdad que tendría un profesor de matemáticas explicando ante sus alumnos un teorema:

-También deberemos despojarnos de nuestras placas y de las tarjetas que nos sindican como miembros del Buró.Llevaremos únicamente nuestras identificaciones"civiles",por así decirlo:los pasaportes y las licencias de conducir.

Morgan estalló,dando un puñetazo en su asiento:

-Por todos los demonios,Rossi!Nos dirás de una buena vez para qué cuernos hemos venido hasta aquí?

-Paciencia,Derek,y te aconsejo que economices tu adrenalina para más tarde.

Aarón Hotchner,por su parte,impertérrito,miraba el vacío,en tanto la luminosidad de los focos bajo la lluvia pasaba como una ráfaga fugitiva ante sus ojos insensibles.

("Él no está aquí..Él no está aquí!")

A poco llegaron al edificio de un hotel bastante antiguo,ubicado ccerca del Quai d'Orsay.

Entraron,y Rossi pidió café con cognac y cigarrillos .

Subieron a la habitación,y tomaron asiento en torno de una mesa pequeña,en la que solamente había una lámpara .

-Amigos-Rossi seguía,imperturbable,empleando el mismo tono,en tanto extraía de un portafolios unas carpetas-Éste es el ,por favor,no ser interrumpido hasta que concluya mi explicación.

Encendió un cigarrillo turco,y comenzó,sin que se notara en el tono de su voz el más mínimo atisbo de emoción:

-Hace ya casi cinco años que vienen sucediendo, en Europa ,y también en Sudamérica, una serie de homicidios a simple vista inexplicables,e insólitos por la crudeza del modus operandi(o debo decir de LOS modi operandi?) del asesino en cuestión.-abrió una de las carpetas-Enero de 2006,Roma:Salvatore Gianninetti,cantante lírico del coro de la Academia Santa Cecilia,contratenor:muerto tras ser reiteradamente violado;su cuerpo apareció flotando en el asfixiaron con un bolsa de polietileno que contenía ahogado en perfume.

Morgan echó un vistazo a la foto.

Se trataba de un joven alto y delgado,cabellos y ojos color miel,aspecto andrógino..

-Febrero de Rivas de la Llosa,alias "El Mimbre",joven torero cosido prácticamente a puñaladas,que no eran puñaladas de cuchillo,precisamente, sino de astas de toro ahuecadas,de ésas que se usan para beber supuesto,las astas que se encontraron clavadas en el cuerpo contenían vino de Siracusa,que es de un color rojo sangre,y de un sabor más bien de misa,para ser más explícitos.

La fotografía mostraba el grácil cuerpo envuelto en seda amarilla,los cabellos eran castaños,los ojos de ámbar abiertos al vacío, a la nada...

-Febrero de 2007,Atenas:Demetrios Lambrinos,bailarín de la compañía de danzas del teatro del ó en el puerto del mismo desollados,quemado con ácido,y medio devorado por una jauría de perros que pululaba por el muelle.

Hotchner se puso de pie,de un salto.

Sus ojos se fijaron en la figura de Demetrios Lambrinos,o en lo que quedaba de él.

Su corazón le dio un ...era...

-Este chico era idéntico a...Spencer?-preguntó a pesar suyo.

-Dije que no deseaba ser interrumpido,Derek-dijo Rossi,en un tono que no admitía réplica alguna.

Tras beber un largo sorbo de café,continuó:

-Agosto de 2008,Buenos Aires:Carlos Raúl García Caballero,actor de teatro,especializado en obras de Wilde y empalado al estilo de los turcos tras una exitosa performance de la obra" Salomé",en la que,travestido,personificaba a la protagonista,tal y como Wilde lo hallaron en un callejón cercano a cierto lugar en el que Jorge Luis Borges,el célebre escritor,ubicara,en su cuento La muerte y la brújula,la abandonada mansión de Triste le Roy.

La facies de la víctima se repetía:cabellos largos,castaños,delgado,alto,esbelto,ojos de ámbar,oro o miel,...

Diciembre de 2008,Praga:Karel Luschka,joven y talentoso ajedrecista,gran maestro,lo ahogaron con el rey de su propio rey ,le sacaron los ojos,y le cercenaron las manos.

Febrero de 2009,París:Daniel Laforgue,concertista de piano,ex niño prodigio mimado de la sociedad parisina;muerto tras un concierto en la sala Pleyel,ahorcado con una cuerda de de las llamadas bordonas,más precisamente la que corresponde al último La del instrumento,tras haber sido violado repetidas veces,hasta por las orejas...Principalmente por las orejas...

Les doy el dato que todas estas víctimas,además del sorprendente parecido físico entre ellas,tenían en su historial registros de haber calificado con un IQ de más de doscientos...

Rossi no quería ser interrumpido,pero el temblor de la mesa,un tremor parecido al que hubiera podido sentirse durante un terremoto,lo dejó sin habla.

Era Aarón.

Aunque irreconocible.

Los ojos desorbitados,sudando,las facciones desencajadas,temblando como un poseso,la típica facies del ataque paranoico...

-Ese hijo de mala madre,ese bastardo...ese...maldito...quiere a Spencer Reid! Y no solamente lo quiere,sino que lo tiene consigo en estos momentos!

Rossi asintió,sin decir palabra.

Morgan se puso de pie de un salto.

-Además-prosiguió Aarón,yendo encima de Rossi,asiéndolo de las solapas de su chaqueta-Además,hijo de puta...porque eso es lo que eres,Rossi!...te estás regodeando con los pormenores de algo que tú ya sabías,ante nosotros...ante mí!

-Calma,Aarón!-intervino éndolo.

-Este tipo no imita a los clásicos seriales (el Zodíaco,el Ripper o el hijo de Sam)sino a criminales que nosotros mismos hemos perfilado!Nosotros,Rossi!Este asesino nos conoce muy bien ,conoce a Spencer!Este asesino sabe detalles de crímenes que hemos investigado,detalles que nunca jamás fueron revelados a la prensa!

-Aaron!Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Derek,aterrado,echando mano de la Luger 45.

Rossi estalló:

-No lo sabía hasta hace poco!Es lo que he tratado de decirles desde que salí de Quántico!Claro que quiere a Reid,claro que lo tiene actualmente en su poder,claro que estos pobres muchachos fueron solamente sustitutos!Lo que he intentado que ustedes,señores...INFIRIERAN!... es que este caso arrastrará a la BAU a la basura.!Por eso tanto misterio,por eso debía guardar el secreto!

Derek se calmó un tanto,mientras que Aarón ,de pie,tratando de recomponerse,preguntó,sin abandonar,no obstante, el tono de apremio:

-Tienes idea de quién pueda ser el sujeto? Se trata de alguien que se nos haya escapado,al que no hayamos podido identificar...descubrir...?

Un imitador venido desde los Estados Unidos?

Rossi lo miró fijamente,firmemente,y centró sus pupilas rapaces en el fondo de aquellos ojos de luto perpetuo, que parecían no querer ver lo que era a todas luces EVIDENTE.

Morgan callaba,presa de un horror sordo,íntimo,que le devoraba arteramente el alma.

("No...no puede ser..Él me sacó de la monotonía de una carrera sin sentido y sin destino;le dio un norte a mi vida..No...No..Él,no!")

-Ataca solamente en invierno-prosiguió Rossi,en tanto Aarón se desplomaba en su a los una victimología los fue .

Morgan habló;su voz se había vuelto un hilo:

-Por..por qué?..Por qué nunca fue perfilado?

Rossi se alejo un tanto de la luz de la lámpara.

-Porque quedó prohibido cuando establecimos,él y yo,los reglamentos.

Hotchner se puso de pie,de un salto,y corrió hacia la puerta.

Morgan,entretanto, se veía...se sentía a sí mismo como paralizado.

-Entienden ustedes ahora,señores,por qué los he mandado llamar?

Morgan alzó los ojos.

-David-dijo-...es esto seguro?Porque aquí se habla de crímenes cometidos en diferentes países,de un periplo homicida que ha llegado incluso hasta Sudamérica...

Por toda respuesta,Rossi depositó sobre la mesa el dossier que le enviara Dall'Abaco.

-Viaja con su pasaporte,no usa alias...QUIERE arrastrarnos hasta él.

Por eso tiene a Spencer en su poder.

-Pero tal vez sea demasiado tarde ya!-dijo Derek-Spencer podría estar muerto.!

-Error-interrumpió Rossi-Yo no creo que quiera que lo que quiere es ..usarlo para destruir lo que creó..lo que creamos juntos hace treinta años:la BAU,a la que achaca todos sus sentimientos de amargura,de fracaso,de despego por la vida;en fin,toda su locura.

Yo no hago esto,señores,por afecto o por algún tipo de satisfacción personal:me interesa la BAU,no quiero que ruede por el suelo, aunque tengan que rodar varias interesa conservar la institución y sus principios:las personas son vamos allá y Reid está muerto,pues...habrá que pensar en el posible reemplazo,y...

Hotchner volvió a tomarlo de las solapas, y a poco estuvo de abofetearlo.

-Hijo de puta!-gritó-Vámonos ya,maldito bastardo...!

Rossi sonrió.

-Aaron,te desconozco.O debería decir que esta faceta tuya permanecía oculta?

Hotchner lo soltó con un violento empellón,con tan mala suerte para él mismo que cayó miserablemente al suelo.

-Síndrome de bourbon crónico-dijo Rossi,riendo.

Morgan ayudó a su jefe a ponerse de pie,y a quitarse la chaqueta para vestir el chaleco antibalas.

-Puedes,jefe?

Hotchner asintió con la cabeza.

-Vaya que pegan fuertes las calenturas últimamente!-dijo Rossi,vistiendo él mismo el chaleco.

Morgan no entendió ni pío a qué calenturas podía Rossi hacer alusión,pero su corazón casi se detuvo cuando David anunció:

-Es casi seguro de que Reid no fue hasta Combourg respondiendo a la invitación voluntariamente,porque,repito,no sospecha absolutamente én es casi seguro que J(no voy a mencionar su nombre completo) y él han tenido algún tipo de intimidad...consensuada,claro está.

Estas palabras eran dardos clavados en carne viva para Aarón Nephtalí Elijah Hotchner,hasta el presente momento jefe absoluto de la unidad.

Rossi apagó la colilla de su enésimo cigarrillo.

-Yo conduzco-dijo-Vamos.Y un consejo:disparen siempre a se tomarán prisioneros en esta expedición.

(CONTINUARÁ...)


	6. Chapter 6

LA TORRE DEL SILENCIO

CAPÍTULO VI:

(Rachmaninov,Segundo concierto,movimiento final)

(Ville d'Autrémont, nueve de la mañana)

El jardín de invierno en la mañana tenía una especie de encanto secreto.

Sobre la manta de seda amarilla,un lazo púrpura,y la visión de las orquídeas cuidadosamente alineadas en semicírculo,recibiendo el sol otoñal.

Reid se entretenía en clasificarlas,echando mano a sus conocimientos de botá ellas descubrió,solitario,un cólchico o azafrán de montaña,curiosamente humilde,con sus flores de un liliáceo y triste azul.

La música venía del estudio contiguo,cuya puerta se abría al jardín.

El café estaba servido en la mesilla.

Dejó aparte lápiz y papel,.y tomó asiento junto a la seda amarilla,acariciándola suavemente con la punta de sus dedos.

Todo el día precedente había estado en aquella chaise longue,en brazos de su extraño huésped.

¿En dónde estaría ahora Gideon?¿Durmiendo?Habría salido?

Al despertar,ebrio de placer,satisfecho,cansado,con sus nervios como adormecidos por el esfuerzo considerable que presuponen ocho espasmos larguísimos y sin interrupción alguna,no halló a su anfitrión-maestro-mentor-amante a su lado.

Sólo la música indicaba que,tal vez,estaba en la casa.

O tal vez no...

Sorbió lentamente el café,endulzado con miel de caña,y fue entonces,cuando las últimas gotas de dulzor bañaron su lengua,que recordó a Aarón.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Aarón en ese momento?

Miró su las nueve de la mañana en Bretaña.

Medianoche en Seattle..

Encendió un cigarrillo,se reclinó en el sillón de mimbre,y se abandonó a los recuerdos.

(Anchorage,Alaska,invierno de 2007)

-Estoy en una tierra helada.Y tengo tus ojos-el beso se aposentó sobre los párpados de Aarón como un bálsamo-Tus ojos,cristal de luto...

Aarón aferró la cintura exquisitamente formada, y luego dejó caer su mano casi exánime hasta acariciar las estrechas caderas.

-Y los tuyos,almendra amarga.-dijo,con la respiración llena de ansia.

Un beso,y otro,y otro,y otro...

-Desde cuánto tiempo atrás me deseas?-preguntó Aarón.

-Desde que te miré esos ojos por vez primera..y...tú?

Aarón se separó un tanto de él y le sostuvo la mirada.

-Yo no te te amo.

Spencer alzó su pierna izquierda,y rodeó con ella las caderas de Aaró musculatura se sentía fuerte,nervuda, como una escultura de de frío mármol,sino que llevaba el sello de lo que está fundido en la como una fuerza caliente con toda su belleza.

-Eres hermoso,judí ,con la voz ahogada por el deseo.

-Pequeño ,insolente gohim de ojos de topacio-respondió el hombre trigueño,estrechando aún más el abrazo.

Buscaba su boca en un pecho le estallaba de ó hacia atrás,sobre el lecho,con Spencer entrelazándose en su cuerpo,sin piedad,sin reservas.

El "osado gohim",el "pequeño atrevido"!Jugueteaba con la boca prendida a su garganta,le mordía suavemente las orejas,le buscaba el punto de no retorno.Há .Sádicamente encantador.")

Spencer recordaba con los ojos cerrados,aferrando su cigarrillo y llevándoselo a la boca como si aún le fuera dado saborear los besos.

Una mano se apoyó en su hombro,y lo trajo de vuelta,cuando su cuerpo,todavía presa del enervamiento,estaba empezando a entrar de nuevo en estado de eretismo.

-Mis orquídeas enloquecen de celos ante tu belleza semidormida.

Spencer abrió los ojos,y sonrió.

-Jason...-dijo-aferrando la mano que lo acariciaba-En dónde estaba usted?

-Por ahí-respondió Gideon,sentándose a su lado-Los viejos necesitamos algún tiempo solos.

-Usted no es viejo no lleva a su amante al orgasmo más de siete veces.

Jasón rió,encogiéndose de hombros.

-Puras artimañas de...viejo-le revolvió el pelo,y le dio un breve beso en la boca-Yo solamente quiero que sepas que soy como el rey Marke:no tengo más estoy aquí para separar a los amantes,sino para reunirlos.

-Reunirlos?-Spencer tembló,muy a pesar é quiere usted decir con eso?

-Lo que oyes,criatura.-suspiró largamente-Ya te he dicho que estoy es mi última aventura,la más hermosa,la más osada,la más he dicho,además,que supe lo tuyo con Aarón desde el primer momento...vamos!Desde antes de que sucediera!O por ventura creíste lo del embrollo en asuntos internos?

Spencer sonrió.En otro momento se hubiera era imposible,puesto que aquel hombre singular,extraño,desconocido,inclasificable,se había transformado en su amante.

-Hay algo que quisiera realidad,.dos cosas:cuando ello ocurra,quiero ser incinerado,y mis cenizas esparcidas en la Grand Bé.-Spencer asintió,con expresión grave-La otra es algo más difícil-prosiguió que padezco de cirrosis hepática .La muerte por cirrosis es bastante desagradable:vientre hinchado,vómitos de sustancias nauseabundas,excrementicias...exposición desnuda de la miseria .Quiero pedirte que-fue hasta otra de las mesas que había en el jardín,y abrió una caja-hagas esto por mí.

Dicho esto,le mostró una pistola antigua de singular belleza.

-Yo..yo...-balbució Reid-no sé si...`pueda..nunca he...

-...Nunca has matado a nadie a sangre fría ,cierto?Pero piensa,criatura de oro,que será solamente un acto de inmensa pido que me hagas escuchar el tercer movimiento del concierto en do menor de Rachmaninov,en tanto cumples con uno de mis dos últimos deseos.

Quisiera-dijo,y su voz sonó casi quebrada-si no es mucho pedirte,que cierres mis ojos si aún están abiertos,y que hagas lo mismo con mi boca...si es posible..con un beso...

Suspiró profundamente.

-Te gusta?-empuñó la pistola-Es una Eibar 38 especial,española,tiene adornos de marfil...Hay dos es la ?Tiene mis iniciales.J.M.G.

Spencer preguntó,examinándola con curiosidad:

-Y la otra?

Gideon sonrió con expresión casi burlona.

-Pronto lo sabrás.

...

(En la carretera París-Saint Malo)

Las imágenes se sucedían una tras ,árboles,edificaciones,encantadaoras visiones que,sin embargo,perdían su relevancia,su trascendencia,hasta su dimensión de realidad.

-Esto parece una pesadilla.-dijo Morgan,arrellanándose en el asiento trasero del Alfa por las carreteras francesas pertrechados como para un operativo comando,con chalecos antibala,y nadie nos detiene,ni tan siquiera hace amago de preguntarnos ...

-No te preocupes.-dijo Rossi-Sí,es una pesadilla.O un boceto lo trata del SuDes más despiadado al que nos hayamos enfrentado jamás,y...

-Tiene nombre,no es un sujeto desconocido-terció Aarón,ya recobrado de su lamentable primera aparición en escena-Sabemos su nombre..aunque,ya que nos ha engañado,probablemente ése tampoco sea el verdadero...

eso no nos ha engañ su verdadero nombre.

Derek sintió curiosidad por saber algo:

-Dime,Rossi...Tú lo conocías de hace mucho tiempo atrás?

-Ya dije que unos treinta y cinco años,por lo menos.

-Sabes fehacientemente algo de su vida?Porque nosotros nunca supimos absolutamente nada.

Rossi rió.Entretanto,el Mp3 del automóvil dejaba escapar las alegres notas de El Barbero de admiró una vez más la frialdad absoluta de Rossi,su falta de empatía,su definitivamente helado temple de sociópata disciplinado,como gustaba de autotitularse..

-Gideon nació en un miserable cuartucho,.en el padre era un desgraciado que captaba muchachas en Europa para traerlas a América a ejercer la prostitució hambre de la postguerra era el marco adecuado para sus correrí Gideon era el nombre de este rufián..Una de estas chicas,Antoinette d'Autrémont,hija de una buena familia bretona empobrecida por la guerra,se dejó cautivar por sus promesas...y...qué más placer para un judío que la degradación de un gohim?-Rossi miró significativamente a Hotchner,por encima de su hombro,acomodando el espejo retrovisor-En fin:que tuvieron dos hijos,en tanto la pobre contraía sífilis gracias a su oficio,enfermedad que pasó directamente a vuestro conspicuo ex supervisor general.

Abraham Gideon se entretenía abusando de su propio quemaba con cigarrillos cuando regresaba de sus correrías apestando a kvas y vodka entregaba por dinero...Querrán saber ustedes que Jasón Gideon era un muchacho muy lindo?Parece increíble,certo?-Rossi rió más fuerte-Hasta que un buen día se le escapó,y cayó preso tras una ratería en el mercado.A raíz de ello,se le confinó en una especie de asilo o reformatorio,en tanto a la hermana se la llevaban a un convento de el asilo fue donde Gideon,entre otras cosas,mostró lo que serían las características definitivas de su personalidad:una mala índole casi genética;una desesperante necesidad de defender a quien él consideraba el más débil;una beligerancia atroz;su gusto por la música,el ajedrez,los libros...y,desde luego,su homosexualidad consciente ,confesa y manifiesta.

Como resultó ser un genio,se le otorgó una beca,y pudo acceder al colegio y a la resto ya todos ustedes lo saber que,en cuanto hubo salido de la institución,buscó a su hermana,y,trabajando en los oficios más miserables(lavacopas,lustrabotas,mandadero,mozo de limpieza,etc)se hizo cargo de ella hasta que la muchacha se casó con un empleado de el empleado resultó ser todo un dechado de crápula,se ocupó de sus dos sobrinos.Y aprovechó su regreso a la city para darse una vueltecita por el hospital en el que Abraham Gideon languidecía por causa de la cirrosis(Antoinette había muerto poco tiempo atrás,de sífilis), y escupirle la cara.

Se hallaba sin un cobre,en misérrimo estado,trabajando noche y día como un esclavo,dándolo todo a la familia de su hermana Sophie,pero conservaba aún la beca.

Tanto en el colegio como en la universidad se reveló como el genio que es-recalcó,alzando un dedo-Eso...no hay que esté completamente desquiciado.

-Y lo conociste en la universidad?-preguntó Derek,encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-No estaba en la universidad de Filadelfia,ciudad en donde nací.Hubo una suerte de encuentro multisectorial político en el desierto de Nevada:Eran años de gran efervescencia estudiantil,sindical...

Bebiendo una cerveza en uno de los tantos bares ubicados a lo largo de la ruta entre Reno y Las Vegas,se me acerca un muchacho no muy alto,cabello largo,castaño oscuro,vestido descuidadamente,y hasta alardeando de su desaliño,y me dice:

-Vamos a joderles el culo a los burgueses.

Yo lo miro,le sostengo el brillo de sus ojos negros,aviesos,provocativos,oliendo la hierba de su cigarrillo enarbolado como un mástil insolente,petulante,y no puedo evitar sonreir,y aceptar tan tentadora invitación.

Salimos,previa adquisición de unas cuantas latas de cerveza económica,que yo hube de pagar de mi bolsillo,y fue entonces cuando me presentó a su ad latere,un tipo alto,rubio,delgadísimo y de rostro infame al que llamó"Frank Van Houten".

Hotchner lo interrumpió violentamente:

-FrankVan Houten?

-No es ése el que...?-balbució apenas Derek.

-El mismo-asintió Rossi-El del enfrentamiento en la cafetería del desierto de

Nevada,que no me sorprendería en absoluto fuera la misma de hace treinta y cinco años atrás.

(CONTINUARÁ...)


	7. Chapter 7

LA TORRE DEL SILENCIO

CAPÍTULO VII:

Rossi prosiguió,en tanto Aarón echaba mano de su petaca de bourbon:

-Esa misma noche me invitaron a pernoctar en su trailer .Fui testigo de todo lo imaginable,y de lo inimaginable,tambié yo en una litera situada encima de la que ocupaba Jasón,y oía los gemidos,rugidos, ,que le arrancaba aquel sujeto,Frank Van Houten,cuya espalda podía ver si me asomaba un poco.

Así que me decidí a abandonarlos en la mañana siguiente,aunque sabía que Jasón lo tomaría a mal.

Dicho y hecho:nunca me perdonó el no haberme sumado a su privada orgía de tres,y creo que esa actitud lo decidió a odiarme por el resto de su vida.

Pocos días despué embargo,vino hasta el hotelucho en el q ue yo me hospedaba,y,casi llorando,me contó la historia de su abrazó,se descubrió el pecho para que viera sus heridas,me mostró las marcas de mordidas,cuchilladas,quemaduras...en su espalda y en sus nalgas..Me besó apasionadamente,y me dijo que por mí haría cualquier cosa,que podía considerarlo mío y sólo mío..Me metió la mano en la ingle,acariciándome,restregándome con nunca antes había sido objeto de un ataque sexual de esta naturaleza,lo co nfieso,y me quedé azorado,quieto,paralizado,sin saber qué decir ni qué rogó que lo llevara con él,me dijo que quería que hiciéramos grandes cosas í mismo me obsquió esta pistola Eibar 38 especial,idéntica a la que él mismo llevaba,y a la que había hecho grabar mis iniciales:DAR(mi segundo nombre es Antonio,Anthony,que es como él bautizó luego al hijo que su esposa tuvo, vaya uno a saber con quién).

Muchos años después,cuando ustedes me llamaron,cuando tú,Aarón-lo señaló-me telefoneaste a raíz de las novedades en el caso de Yates,y pasaste olímpicamente por encima de su autoridad,se presentó en mi casa(cómo diablos había averiguado en dónde yo vivía,maldita sea si lo sé!),furioso,insultándome a boca de jarro,gritando a los cuatro vientos que tú y el resto del equipo habían preferido contactarse conmigo cuando yo estaba acostado con una perra(es cierto),y no con él,que estaba trabajando en el caso robándole horas al sueñ una furia,salió de mi casa impetrándome:

-Pierdes tu tiempo con perras baratas en tanto Yates se escabecha a medio mundo!Eres lamentable,patético ,y ,por si ello fuera poco,adoleces de un mal gusto atroz!

Debo dejar constancia de lo siguiente: lo que Gideon jamás ha perdonado en su vida es un desliz de carácter heterosexual.

-Eso es absurdo.Él mismo estuvo casado!Y dice tener un hijo!-dijo Morgan.

Rossi casi se ahogó en su propia risa:

-Derek,inocente muchacho!Tenemos esposas para procrear hijos,y efebos para solazarnos !Platón!

Luego,calmándose un tanto,continuó:

-Conocí a Eleanor,su esposa,una pobre mujer que vivía aterrorizada,y a quien no le hizo el amor ello todo el mundo sabe que Anthony no es su hijo.

-Tú..la consolaste,David?-preguntó entonces Hotchner,harto.

-Un par de Anthony no es mi hijo, hasta me atrevería a colegir que fue una travesura de Frank.

Hotchner quería terminar con todo aquéllo cuanto antes,hablar abiertamente con Spencer,enfrentar la realidad de una relación que ya no podría ocultarse, y huir del mundo.,Derek consideraba seriamente su renuncia a la se divertía en grande(era evidente),y el pretexto de "salvar las instituciones" parecía ahora la débil tapadera para una suerte de revancha personal.

-Si esto es una venganza,estoy fuera-dijo Morgan-Es más:estoy fuera de la BAU,y pediré oficialmente que se me acepte la renuncia.

-Eso lo decido yo, ó Aarón,seriamente-A quien quiero fuera,e inmediatamente,es a ti, hayamos terminado con este caso,considérate cesante,en disponibilidad de retiro.

Aarón pensaba delegar el mando una vez más en Derek Morgan,y escaparse con Spencer lo más lejos posible de toda aquella insania moral que había contribuido al derrumbamiento de su vida,de su persona,de su integridad psíquica y física.

-Y Frank Van Houten?-preguntó Derek-Recuerdo que Gideon me pidió que abandonara la cafetería,porque podía y quería arreglárselas solo.

-Fue fácil-Rossi tomó una curva a gran velocidad,observando que L'Heureux y su gente venían detrás de ellos-Cuando Frank cometió el error de secuestrar el autobús con los niños,selló definitivamente su (tras matar a una mujer llamada Ilse Flohs,a la que envió previamente un ramo de crisantemas,las flores que más detesta),se hizo cargo de Frank,y tuvo la delicadeza de disolver sus restos en un barril de ácido.

-Si lo sabías,por qué no nos lo dijiste?

-No estaba en actividad entonces, era asunto mío.

-Vaya! Qué frescura para lavarte las manos,David!

-Sé por qué estás diciéndonos todo esto,Dave.-terció Aarón-Es para hacer que Derek no tenga ningún remordimiento y oprima el gatillo antes de que Gideon pueda articular una sola el hecho e s que TODAVÍA SOY TU JEFE,-recalcó-,por si se te ha olvidado,y que quisiera oír la otra lo tanto,sociópata enfermo,te digo que yo iré delante de ustedes,y que Morgan sólo disparará si yo , y sólo yo, personalmente, le doy la orden.

Morgan era el mejor tirador del disparos eran siempre maquiavelismo de Rossi había llegado al extremo de utilizar a un hombre honrado para terminar con un asunto que consideraba((era más que evidente) como personal.

-A e se hombre le debo todo lo que soy-dijo Derek,no sin una enorme tristeza en la voz-Él fue quien acusó oficialmente a Buford de haberme abusado;él fue quien me propuso para el FBI,sacándome de una vida miserable y monótona.Y jamás m e hizo proposición ás me pidió absolutamente nada en juro por mi madre.

Y era verdad.

...

El líquido verde bañaba lentamente el blanco panecillo de azúcar cande,y se derramaba caprichosamente en el agua fresca,tiñéndola lujosamente con su voluptuoso tornasol.

Gideon sostenía la cucharilla de plata con su mano izquierda,en tanto la derecha manipulaba la botella de Suissé,el más fino y fuerte de los ajenjos suizos.

-La hora se acerca-dijo,ofreciendo la copita a Reid.-Mi vida ha sido dura,pero debo rescatar varias cosas ellas,el haberte conocido.

Reid estaba visiblemente nervioso.

-Bebe-dijo Gideon-Te ayudará.Y piensa que es tan sólo un acontecimientos se han precipitado,y no ha sido por mi causa,precisamente.

Spencer se puso de pie,y abrazó a aquel hombre singular con todas sus fuerzas,acariciándolo febrilmente.

-No he tenido nada de usted...Su placer,quiero decir,su ...su clímax-No lo conozco,y me ha arrancado ocho espasmos de una fuerza increíble...

-Te dije que eran tretas de viejo-Gideon sonrió-Pero supongo que debo mostrártelo antes de haberme marchado.

Lentamente, abrió su camisa,y deshizo el cierre de la hebilla de plata que cerraba su cinturón.

Spencer bebió de un trago la copita de Suissé,y el líquido ardió en su garganta presagiando el desastre,.

Luego,se puso de rodillas frente a Jasón Gideon,y buscó ávidamente el espacio entre sus piernas.

-Criatura...-murmuró Gideon-Si te hubiera conocido antes!

Tras un instante de hesitación,aferró a Spencer vigorosamente,y lo alzó,casi levantándolo en vilo.

-No,-dijo-Nunca!.Jamás de rodillas.!Jamás.!Déjalo así.Déjalo así, demasiado hermoso.

Spencer estrechó el abrazo,y Jasón le devoró la boca con un beso en el que convivían el dolor,el deseo,la angustia,el furor asesino y la tristeza infinita.

-Estaremos solos-dijo Jasón,separándose un tanto del abrazo-La señora Dutertre y su marido se han ido a Rennes, a visitar amigos y que me prometas que seguirán viviendo en esta casa cuando yo ya no esté.Ellos han sido mi única compañí y los gatos que andan por ahí,sin nombre y sin ,y los pájaros,a los que les preguntaba día tras día por ti...

-Absolutamente! Así se hará.-Reid hizo una breve pausa-Usted espera a alguien más,cierto?

-Sí.Te dije que no estoy aquí para separar a los amantes,sino para reunirlos.

Spencer temblaba,la transpiración velaba su frente y empastaba sus manos:el solo pensamiento de volver a ver a Aarón bajo aquellas circunstancias tan singulares lo aterrorizaba.

-Aaron...acaso vendrá Aarón?

Gideon sonrió,y volvió a respiración era ahora penosa.

-Estoy aquí para reunirlos,en el final de la más hermosa y perfecta de todas las ?-encendió un cigarrillo,y se arrellanó en el sillón,de espaldas a los ventanales-Siempre me he sentido apesadumbrado porque sabía que todos ustedes habían contemplado mi desaparición como un .Si yo hubiera seguido allá,tal vez ustedes mismos habrían terminado por arrepentirse de haberme pedido que me fui para todos una nota negativa, ?Demasiada muerte no cuaja bien con un fondo negro,Spencer.Sé que sufriste más que los otros.

-Yo lo amaba a usted , como a un padre.

-Sí,pero yo no te amaba ni te amo precisamente como a un hijo.-lo atrajo hacia sí,hasta sentarlo sobre sus rodillas-Te adoro-murmuró-Nadie te amará como yo,ni siquiera Aaró tú has elegido a Aarón.

-Si yo lo hubiera elegido a usted en lugar de Aarón...ello.. cambiaría las cosas?

Gideon suspiró.

-Ya no, enfermedad está muy un gen hereditario,agravado por mi uso constante del llegado a beber hasta alcohol etílico puro en medio de mis tremendas crisis de desesperació delirium -alzó su índice-,aun en pleno delirio,pude ver tu rostro..y ello bastó para que me echara a llorar como un niño,y gritara tu nombre, sola mención de tu nombre y el simple recuerdo de alguna sonrisa

perdida,me salvaron de caer aún más profundamente en el abismo.

Spencer estrechó el abrazo, y acarició las manos de Jasón Gideon con sincera ternura.

-Usted siempre fue tan hermético con nosotros...-dijo.

-Es que no me interesaba nadie,salvo tú.Creo haber sido claro en la carta que te dejé al marcharme.

-Derek le tiene afecto,sin embargo.

-Y yo a él,pero no podía involucrarme más de lo que ya es ón es honradez,su honestidad eran ,para mí,como bofetadas directas en pleno rostro, nací corrupto.

Spencer sonrió:

-Está diciendo de usted lo que nunca admitió que pudiera existir aun en los peores que Rossi es el que habla de la teoría de la maldad genética,tal como ha sido expuesta por la escuela italiana,pero usted siempre fue diferente.

-Sí:siempre he pensado que el factor social era el determinante,si es que podemos hablar de un determinante,exactamente...Pero,en mi caso...-metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaleco,y extrajo una libreta de tapas negras-Esta es la historia de mi vida.Léela cuando yo ya no esté aquí.

-Usted dijo que faltaban algunos meses todavía..

-Sí,pero no puedo reternerte a mi lado por más tiempo,aunque quisiera,criatura.Tú mereces ser feliz.Tú debes ayudar a Aarón a que asuma la realidad de las hombre es quizás la mejor persona que he conocido,pero se miente a sí mismo,y mucho.

Y no me vengas con que el reglamento tiene vedado cualquier tipo de relación interpersonal,porque ,en la práctica,ello no es Hotchner se haga teme no poder sobrellevar el peso de la relación,pues,entonces,que renuncie inmediatamente a su hice lo mismo,y ni tan siquiera tenía relación alguna contigo,salvo laboral,y acaso una ligera amistad.

-Usted pudo haber hablado haberse dirigido a mí para explicarme lo que sentía.

-No.Tú ya estabas con tenía sentido.

...

(Un alto en la carretera Paris-Saint Maló,cerca de Rennes)

-Hay algo aquí que no tiene sentido,boss-dijo Morgan,en tanto Rossi ,tras detener el automóvil frente a una gasolinería ,se acercaba al coche policial en el que venía L'Heureux ,acompañado de una media docena de efectivos-Hay algo aquí que...

-Pienso lo mismo,Derek.

Todos se dirigieron a la pequeña cafetería del puesto le hizo una seña a Hotchner,y entró en el baño.

Una vez allí,encendió su teléfono celular,y marcó un número.

-Su sirena informática ,siempre a la orden!

-Hola, necesito.

-Cielos,Derek,estaba mortalmente preocupada!En dónde estás?

-Eso no ...Bien:necesito que me averigües todo acerca de las personas cuyos nombres te estoy enviando por mensaje privado.,Lo antes posible,por favor.

-Son víctimas?

-Sí,nena.Víctimas de un asesino serial,al crímenes ocurrieron en diferentes países:Italia,Grecia,República checa,España.,Argentina,Francia..

(Un constante repiqueteo de teclas empezó a oírse del otro lado de la línea.)

...

-Ahá.Estás en Francia,cierto?

-Sí.

-Esto es-extra oficial?

-Sí, favor:a nadie má ?

-Estamos,marron glacé.En media hora tendrás hasta lo que estas supuestas vìctimas merendaron durante la fiesta de su primera comunión,bar mitzhvah,etc,etc.

...

("Entonces un gemido lo atravesó; entonces me mostró con débil dulzura la corva cicatriz blanquecina.

—¿Usted no me cree? —balbuceó—. ¿No ve que llevo escrita en la cara la marca de mi infamia? Le he narrado la historia de este modo para que usted la oyera hasta el fin. Yo he denunciado al hombre que me amparó: yo soy Vincent Moon. Ahora desprécieme."

(Jorge Luis Borges,"La forma de la Espada")

En la pequeña cafetería,Robert L'Heureux y sus hombres discutían acaloradamente en francés con David Rossi.

Aarón,aparte,sorbía su café servido en una gruesa taza de losa vieja con los ojos fijos en el vacío.

Derek apagó su celular,salió del baño,y se acercó a su jefe.

-En media hora lo sabremos con certeza.

El rostro oliváceo se contrajo en una mueca de furia contenida.

-Qué hiciste?Sabes que he dado órdenes al que nadie está en esto,salvo nosotros.

-No podemos arriesgarnos a ser víctimas de una se trata de una venganza personal,que se arreglen entre mi sospecha nace de una sola frase dicha por nuestro..."supervisor general":"Disparen a matar:no se tomarán prisioneros en esta expedición".

Hotchner guardó silencio.

-Supongo que podemos confiar en ella-dijo-Y también supongo que no has mencionado a...

-No,desde luego.

-Sea lo que sea,su nombre debe permanecer sin mancha.

-Ahora eres tú el fanático de las instituciones?

Aarón se puso de pie,y ningún músculo de su cara tradujo el martirio interior que experimentaba.

-Yo tengo motivos para odiarlo más que nadie.-dijo,muy quedamente-Pero siento que todo el odio se estrella contra una una sombra.

...

El hueco en medio del semicírculo formado por las ciento tres orquídeas cuidadosamente escogidas indicaba la ausencia del cólchico.

En una pequeña botellita negra,de ésas que eran comunes en las viejas boticas,la raíz se mezcló con láudano,un poco de miel,ajenjo,vino de Madeira, y tintura de beleño blanco y negro,"las flores de la muerte".

-Sabía que no te atreverías a oprimir el cólchico induce en pocas horas al coma,y la muerte es segura,fácil,inmediata,casi indolora.Y,sobre todo, sido un Judas,un Nerón,un Calígula,un Eróstrato:pero voy a morir como Sócrates.O casi.-sonrió-De todos modos,si crees que sea necesario un tiro de gracia,no espero otra cosa de .,por favor,escupe en la que tu saliva sea el vehículo del veneno,el agua de mi muerte.

Spencer hesitó un momento:luego salivó en la ,Gideon apuró el contenido hasta las heces.

_Está hecho-dijo,y fue hasta el piano,con paso sentó,y empezó a tocar los compases del tercer movimiento del segundo concierto de Rachmaninov.

Spencer se acercó hasta donde él estaba,y tomó asiento en la chaise longue,de cara al la mesilla había un abrió.Era Verlaine,eran sus Versos Saturninos.

(CONTINUARÁ)


	8. Chapter 8

LA TORRE DEL SILENCIO

(OCTAVA ENTREGA)

"**L**es sang**l**ots **l**ongs  
Des violons  
De l'automne  
**Blessent** mon cœur  
D'une langueur  
M**o**n**o**t**o**ne. Tout suffocant  
Et blême, quand  
Sonne l'heure,  
**Je me souviens  
Des jours anciens**  
Et je pleure Et **je** m'en vais  
**Au vent mauvais**  
Qui m'emporte  
Deçà, delà,  
Pareil à la  
feuille morte"

(P. Verlaine,Chanson d'automne)

(Los sollozos más hondos  
del violín del otoño  
son iguales  
que una herida en el alma  
de congojas extrañas  
sin final.

Tembloroso recuerdo  
esta huida del tiempo  
que se fue.  
Evocando el pasado  
y los días lejanos  
lloraré.

Este viento se lleva  
el ayer de tiniebla  
que pasó,  
una mala borrasca  
que levanta hojarasca  
como yo.)

El crujir de las hojas en el camino que llevaba a la pequeña villa sonaba como una especie de crepitación percusiva,incisiva,a veces insoportable.

Tras abandonar el automóvil,y dejando aparte a L'Heureux y su gente(parapetados detrás de un pequeño muro que daba al cementerio y al bosque del castillo),Aarón Hotchner hizo una seña a Derek Morgan.

-Nada,todavía?

El moreno meneó la cabeza.

Empuñaban sus armas;iban protegidos como usualmente lo hacían;Hotchner caminaba adelante;luego,Rossi,y Derek cerraba la marcha,ralentando el paso adrede.

Sólo estaban las hojas,un penetrante olor viejo de madreselvas secas,un soplo de viento,una nube oscura que desaparecía detrás d e la torre del Gato,quizás un leve rocío húmedo que no llegaba a constituirse en lluvia;un árbol muerto;un lentisco;el pequeño cerco de boj ;una estatua,desnuda y mutilada;un pájaro.

Era la hora que antecede irremediablemente al crepúsculo de la tarde.

Nada,nadie,podría haber imaginado la tormenta interior,el martirio pertinaz que sacudía el alma de Aarón.

Temía y a la vez ansiaba saber qué había ocurrido realmente:si Spencer estaba vivo o muerto,y en qué , (y a un mismo tiempo experimentaba una repugnancia atroz,un temor sórdido) conocer hasta el último detalle,fuera éste el más cruel,el más infame.

Supo que todo hombre lleva en sí la fascinación constante de la muerte,y que su efecto afrodisíaco compite con el deseo de transmitir la vida.

Conoció el dolor(el dolor voluptuoso) de la pasión quebrantada,los celos,la incertidumbre,el miedo,la furia,el deseo en su máxima expresión de terrible insistencia.

Abrazar a aquel al que adoraba,vivo o muerto,quizás cubrir el lóbrego cuadro que le aguardaba con sus lágrimas,esas lágrimas que se habían vertido a solas y en silencio tan sólo tres veces en su vida..(la muerte de su padre,el sacrificio de Hayley,la huída de Spencer Reid)..

Aarón Nephtalí Elijah Hotchner sintió su sangre rebelarse contra el eterno pogrom que le imponía el siglos de resignación voluntaria ante las atrocidades(característica propia de su raza) habían preparado su ánimo para volverse de piedra.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó la música lejana,y cuando vio los gatos (incontables gatos,innumerables gatos) huir ante la presencia de los tres hombres que,un tanto separados entre sí,marchaban en fila india directamente hacia una verja de hierro que lucía un letrero gastado por el tiempo:Ville d'Autrémont,1679.

Un nombre y una fecha.

Creyó oir algo a sus espaldas, vio a Rossi agazapado detrás de una pequeña fuente ciega.,y lo escuchó susurrar,como si estuviera asintiendo:

-Rachmaninov.

Algunos metros más atrás,Morgan oprimía la tecla de llamada de su teléfono celular(anacrónico detalle en medio de aquella soledad intemporal),y,aunque no lo oyó,aunque no pudo oirlo,pudo ver con sus ojos de halcón , entrenados para avizorar lo indescifrable ,cómo se le demudaba el rostro.

Y pudo verlo hacer una seña desesperada.

Aarón retrocedió,casi corriendo.

-No lo creerás-dijo Derek,pálido,con sus facciones intentando explicar sin palabras lo que no podía entender-Esos jóvenes...las víctimas...ellos...están vivos,Aarón!

Aferrando el brazo de su subordinado y amigo,Hotchner preguntó,sin el más mínimo asomo de sorpresa en la voz:-

-Es seguro?

de ellos..-Derek miró la pequeña pantalla de su iphone-el tal Laforgue,el pianista,incluso dará un concierto hoy mismo en la sala Pleyel..

-Entonces?-preguntó Aarón,y no hizo otra cosa que preguntarse a sí mismo.

-Alguien miente,.alguien(un narcisista,sin duda;un erostratómano necesitado de público) ha simulado esos crímenes,para traernos hasta aquí.Ésa es mi teoría.

Aarón confiaba plenamente en la extraordinaria habilidad de Penélope,y en el no menos extraordinario buen sentido de Morgan.

Por eso insistió:

-Crees que podemos confiar en Rossi?

Derek Morgan meneó la cabeza.

-No estoy tan seguro-murmuró.

...

Spencer interrumpió la lectura para solicitar,con voz suave:

-Podría usted hacerme un último favor,maestro?

Jasón ,sin dejar las teclas del piano,y sintiendo ya plenamente el tósigo en las venas(apenas si percibía sus piernas,y la visión comenzaba a ser borrosa),procuró que su voz sonara,sin embargo,natural:

-Lo que quieras, qué se trata?

-Póngame usted a ésieme,duérmame,dró quiero ver el momento en que ..

-Temes enfrentar a Aarón?

-Lo que temo es que no vendrá solo..Las probabilidades de que venga solo son escasísimas.

-Lo sé.Pero insisto en que no tú,sino él,es quien debería enfrentarlo.Y ha causado muchísimo daño hora de que hable claro y sin tapujos.

-Además,si vinieran Rossi...o Morgan...-prosiguió Reid-no sabemos cómo puedan reaccionar...Tal vez piensen que yo lo maté a usted,porque intentó forzarme..Tal vez(y esto es lo peor,aunque lo más seguro,porque estadísticamente está comprobado) piensen que sea usted quien me secuestró,torturó,etc.

-Son investigadores del eras tú.Como era é quieres que piensen?Que se trata de un puro acto de supremo amor?Acaso pretendes que comprendan la poesía secreta que se esconde detrás de nuestro pacto?

-Podría verse como un pacto suicida,y...

-No.Tú no vas a morir.-Jason se volvió ligeramente hacia Reid,con los ojos vidriosos;era evidente que ya no podía verlo;luego suspiró:-Tengo hielo en las piernas-dijo, finalmente.

Spencer se acercó,sentándose sobre la alfombra,y acarició las extremidades rígidas,tetanizadas:se sentían gélidas,ya irremediablemente sin vida.

-No tendrán el placer de ejecutarme,ni obtendrán de mí un sola palabra.

Sus manos se veían ó acariciar los cabellos de Reid.

Aún tuvo fuerzas,sin embargo,para empuñar su Eibar 38 especial,que estaba sobre una mesilla baja,junto al piano.

-Acabemos ya-dijo-No doy más...Quiero arrancarme de una buena vez esta puta vida inútil,carajo!.

...El único tiro resonó en el jardín,tras la brusca interrupción de la música.

Fue instantáneo.

-Reid,-gritó Hotchner-Reid! Dios mío!REID!

Corrió,con las fuerzas y el ímpetu que sólo otorgan la desesperación y el delirio.

Morgan,de un salto,se ubicó junto a él.

Franquearon finalmente la entrada ,casi a la velocidad de la luz.

-Despejado!-gritó al salón comedor.

-Escaleras arriba?-preguntó Rossi.

-En la antecámara que da sobre el jardín de ó Hotchner,y se agazapó junto al marco de la puerta.

La rosa brutal de sangre cubría el piso alfombrado alrededor del piano;el cuerpo se veía caído sobre un costado,y casi en posición fetal ; los ojos y la boca estaban aún abiertos.

Derek apartó la vista,horrorizado.

De pie,junto a los despojos sangrantes,manchado él mismo de sangre,salpicado caprichosamente de carmesí en el rostro tenso,indoloro,contraído ,pero apático,empuñando aún la Eibar 38 especial,se erguía un tristemente victorioso Spencer Reid.

Se volvió lentamente a rostro no acusaba ninguna emoción;sin embargo,tenía los ojos arrasados en lágrimas.

-Aaron-murmuró,con voz casi inaudible...

Hotchner bajó su arma,y de un salto salvó la distancia que los separaba,estrechando a Reid contra su pecho,casi queriendo empotrarlo en su corazón,tal y como había hecho tras lo de Henckel.

-Spencer...-musitó Aarón,y su voz sonó más suave que de costumbre.-Spencer,estoy aquí;ya no sufras,mi vida...Ya no temas.

Derek("Mi vida?Qué demonios...?",se dijo) se inclinó sobre el cadáver de Gideon,en cuyo rostro le costó bastante reconocer a su otrora buen amigo,maestro y ón tenía barba de varios días,y el cabello larguísimo ,que procuraba inútilemente cubrir la incipiente calva de la coronilla;estaba atrozmente demacrado,consumido;el cuerpo daba la impresión de ser apenas poco más que una bolsa de huesos.

Rossi encendió un cigarrillo,en un gesto de olímpico desprecio.

-Gracias,mi querido Spencer -dijo,dirigiéndose a Reid en un tono por demás distendido-Nos has ahorrado tiempo y aplaudiría si no estuviera seguro de que Aarón ,sin duda , desaprobaría el gesto.

Reid alzó los ojos,sin abandonar el seguro refugio del pecho de Aarón,y dijo:

-No tiene usted nada que agradecer,ni qué aplaudir,doctor es una una infamia... una enorme tragedia.Y no quiero pensar que es también una injusticia..

-Tiene razón,David-apuntó Derek-Gideon no mató a esos hay víctimas era falso.

-Debo preguntarte si tú ya lo sabías,David?Si ya sabías que todo era un simulacro,y si nos trajiste hasta aquí engañados?Debo considerar que eras cómplice d e la locura de Gideon?O debo inferir que se trató de un plan (verdadermente diabólico) para librarte..para vengarte de él?-inquirió Aarón.

Rossi se encogió de hombros,y caminó hacia la salida.

-Tal vez sí -dijo-Y tal vez lo que tú quieras,Aarón.

La voz de Hotchner se tornó de nuevo inquebrantable,firme,recuperando todo su habitual aplomo:

-Cuando lleguemos a Quántico,me lo explicarás en estaré dentro,.y tú,desde ya,estás fuera.

-Oh,sí claro...Ahora es tu amante quien reclama toda la atención,cierto?

El tono burlón de Rossi casi arrastra a Morgan a cometer una tontería.

-Quieres callarte,David?

David hizo un gesto con su mano en el aire,y salió al jardín de invierno.

-Se tomó una mezcla de venenos-empezó a decir Reid,débilmente-Estaba condenado a morir de cirrosis hepática irreversible;era cuestión de pocos quiso acabar miserablemente,escupiendo envenenó porque yo dudé en oprimir el sufría,visiblemente, muchísimo:el proceso del veneno resultaba demasiado largo..Ustedes se acercaban..No quería que lo vieran desmoronarse aún más...Se apuntó al pecho:la mano le temblaba horriblemente...Puse mi mano en la pistola,se la arrebaté, y, finalmente ,apreté el huellas están ahí,junto a las -se separó un tanto de Aarón-tengo que cumplir su encargo,su última cadáver debe ser cremado de inmediato,y las cenizas esparcidas en la isla en la que está sepultado el poeta Chateaubriand,su antepasado por línea materna, símbolo de un mundo que él amaba, y que había muerto mucho antes de que él mismo naciera.

-No podemos obviar los requisitos policía francesa nos pisa los án hacer la autopsia.-apuntó Hotchner.

-Dinos,Reid-preguntó Derek-Él fue quien simuló los crímenes para hacernos venir?.

Reid meneó la cabeza.

-No sé nada-murmuró,y alzó sus ojos hasta encontrarse con la mirada de Aarón,aquellas pupilas de luto perpetuo en las que se vio a sí mismo reflejado -Aýudame,Aarón ..por favor...Debo cumplir con lo prometido.

-Desde luego-dijo Aarón.

...

(Isla de la Grand Bé)

(Rachmaninov,Concierto núm. 2,segundo movimiento:Adagio sostenuto).

La ceremonia fue breve,simple.Sólo Reid,los Dutertre(anegados en llanto),y,a una prudente distancia,Aarón,Derek y Rossi.

"Adiós,amigo y maestro",se dijo Morgan,siguiendo con sus ojos el tranquilo vuelo de la ceniza en el viento de otoño."Nunca podré decir que lo he conocido realmente".

Aarón experimentaba los más encontrados mente voló hasta aquellos días de juventud,cuando tuvo ocasión de asistir a una de sus ,cálido,sencillo en el trato,finísimo y culto...Así quería recordarlo.

O tal vez como aquella sombra vaga que se disolvió en la noche abandonando la cabaña en los bosques querido recitar las plegarias del Kaddisch(después de todo,Jasón era medio judío);pero casi no las ó,entonces, una estrofa perdida del Kol Nidrei.

Rossi era el que más podía apelar al bagaje ,casi siempre doloroso,de los ó los ojos,y la malevolente sonrisa de un joven de largos cabellos castaños,mirada insolente,corta estatura y extraña belleza se le presentó de súbito.

Sintió que,tal vez,en su juventud,lo había amado,como se ama una inquietante presencia de aspecto sabroso,pero a la vez peligroso y ón fue hermoso en un ,las amarguras le arrebataron hasta la misma sombra en que se había convertido..

Rossi experimentó las angustias del amor-odio-amor y el sentido de lo irreparable,todo en uno,cuando,al ver volar la ceniza,supo que algo de él se iba para siempre en el viento junto a ese puñadito de polvo gris.

Y entonces fue cuando su pecho estalló en sollozos.

Cayó de rodillas,escondió el rostro entre las manos,y casi gritó:

-Por qué?Por qué ,mi Dios,por qué?Maldita vida,perra,puta vida!

Derek iba a acercársele,pero Aarón le hizo un gesto:

-Déjalo-murmuró-Ya tiene su condena.

...

Lo trámites subsiguientes,el papeleo,las apelaciones a viejos amigos y conocidos en la INTERPOL para obviar la intervención de Spencer en la muerte de Gideon(caratulada finalmente como "suicidio"),forman parte de lo burocráticamente anecdótico.

Tres noches en la posada del pueblo hubieron de soportar aún,antes de poder emprender vuelo de regreso a América.

Durante una de esas noches,Aarón,tras lograr que Spencer se durmiera en sus brazos canturreándole como a un niño,bajó a la taberna por un trago,recomendando a Derek(ocupaban los tres la misma estancia) que estuviera alerta por si el muchacho despertaba,y pedía por su presencia.

Quería borrar las terribles imágenes del crematorio;el olor a carne chamuscada;la visión de Reid besando aquella boca inerte antes de que se convirtiera en cenizas...

Pidió un cognac,y encendió uno de los Gauloises que había encontrado en la mansión,en una cajetilla un tabaco fuerte,ardiente,seco,como la mente febricitante y enferma de aquel que solìa fumarlos.

En una mesa contigua,un resto de hombre,borracho,irremediablemente borracho,canturreaba una melodía de inconfundible tristeza.

Era ón se mordió el labio inferior:Tal vez ahora,ebrio como una cuba,dijera por fin la verdad.

Sin decir palabra,se acercó a su mesa,y tomó asiento frente a é pareció no haber advertido su presencia,los ojos fijos en el fondo de su copa de Pernod.

-David-empezó a decir Aarón-,necesito saber toda la verdad.

Hipando,Rossi respondió:

-Para qué,diamine?(demonio) Ya se terminó.Estoy fuera.Tú mismo lo dijiste.

Aarón miró su algo que claramente quería tener oculto.

-Qué escondes ahí?

-Nada.. ...

Aarón no quiso dar espectáculo iniciando un forcejeo,pero finalmente la mano de Rossi se abrió,y pudo ver la otra Eibar 38,la gemela del arma homicida.

-Vas a cometer una tontería?-peguntó-Me extraña viniendo de frío como el te suicidaras,sería un acto de irracionalidad manifiesta,que no cuaja con tu personalidad.

-Frío como el hielo!Mira tú quién habla!

-Rossi,estás haciendo que la gente nos mire.

-Me ne frega!

-Rossi,necesito saber toda,pero absolutamente toda la prometo que nadie más lo sabrá.

-Y qué importa ya eso?Él ya no sufre,y yo soy libre.Tú tienes una idea de lo que he perdido?

-Yo también he perdido,y muchas cosas,recuérdalo...Cosas y personas que amaba...Demonios,Dave!Éramos amigos en un tiempo!Estuviste conmigo cuando perdí a mi esposa!Fuiste uno de los que sostuvo su ataúd durante el funeral!Mi hijo te tiene un afecto inconmensurable!Déjame acompañarte en esta hora!Déjame saber el qué, el por qué y el cómo!

-Lo que tú quieres es que te diga si yo sabía de antemano lo de los simulacros de .No lo sabí 'Abaco me consiguió el dossier después de que L'Heureux me escribió diciéndome que le había llegado una carta.

-Una carta?De quién ¿De Gideon?

-No tenía remitente,y estaba escrita a má pudimos identificarla :quizás fuera una vieja Remington,como las que se usaban en el Buró hace unos treinta años.

-Pudo ser de él;era su estilo.

-Tal vez.

Hizo una pausa,los ojos fijos en el alcohol,como buscando las fuerzas que lo habían abandonado para siempre.

-No sabes lo que he perdido-repitió-No tienes ni la más mínima idea.

Aarón bebió un sorbo de cognac,encendió otro cigarrillo,y miró decididamente a Rossi,con aquella mirada inquisitorial tan suya,la "mirada insufrible e insostenible",como la había bautizado Spencer.

-Lo amabas,David?-preguntó

Silencio.

Aarón insistió:

-Puedes decírmelo:él ya no amabas?

Por toda respuesta,Rossi se echó a llorar como un niño,con la frente sobre la mesa,balbuciendo palabras ininteligibles,en italiano, como en una monótona cantilena.

Aarón llamó al mesonero,pidió un café doble y un vaso con agua,y se lo dio a beber.

-Toma,bebe esto.

Rossi bebió el agua a pequeños sorbos,hipando todavía,y comenzó.,quedamente:

-Después de que me escabullí del trailer,como ya dije,vino hasta mi cuarto de hotel,y prácticamente me acosó.Lo rechacé vigorosamente,tras un primer momento de absoluta rogó encarecidamente que lo dejara irse conmigo a California(yo le había contado que pensaba radicarme allí).Abandonó a Frank(éste nunca lo perdonó,como se vio claramente más tarde),y viajamos juntos a San un cuartucho de mala muerte cerca de la bahía.Éramos pobres,pero nos sentíamos harto más que felices.-suspiró,y alzó su dedo índice,.admonitoriamente-No;contrariamente a lo que puedas estar pensando,Aarón,nunca tuvimos .

-Yo no estoy pensando en nada-dijo Hotchner,secamente..-Yo solamente te estoy escuchando.

Rossi sonrió con amargura.

-Me llamaba"pequeño cerdo burgués",porque sabía que mi familia poseía una gran tienda de abarrotes en ábamos hasta los ábamos riendo,abrazados,riendo hasta llorar...Sí,hasta llorar.

Cuando conocí a la que luego sería mi finada primera esposa,tras hacer las paces con mi familia y recuperar el bienestar perdido,se enfureció de tal manera que no me habló por mucho supuesto,no fue a la boda,.aunque me envió un presente espléndido:la Divina Commedia en una preciosa edición bilingüe,con ilustraciones de Gustave Doré.En el canto relativo a la selva de los suicidas(suicidas transformados en árboles infernales),justo en donde amargamente se queja un "anónimo suicida florentino",escribió,con lápiz:"J.M.G.".

Quiso decir que era número puesto para el suicidio.

Me amaba?

No lo sé.Nuncase lo pregunté;nunca me lo ,cuando mi esposa dio a luz a mi hija muerta,la única mano que se posó en mi hombro,y el único hombro que acogió mi llanto,fueron los suyos.

Cuando me escribió diciendo que se casaba,no podía a su gesto,tampoco fui a la boda,pero recibí una llamada esa misma noche,desde un hotel en Los él,me pedía que fuera a pasar esa noche a su lado.

-Su noche de bodas?!He escuchado bien?!-los ojos de Aarón por poco bailaban en las órbitas,y no era prcisamente a causa del alcohol.

-Sí.Has escuchado bien.Y yo volé a su sé por qué,pero volé a su ía alqulado un cuarto para ,mí..para ambos.Y allí estuvimos,charlando y bebiendo,jugando al ajedrez y discutiendo las teorías de Lacassagne .Nos abrazamos.-siempre riendo y llorando,casi al mismo ábamos borrachos,claro,.Pero nunca fui literalmente devorado a besos como lo fui aquella embargo...no hubo sexo.

(CONTINUARÁ)...


	9. Chapter 9

LA TORRE DEL SILENCIO

**Capítulo IX:**

"…So, at that hour when time slips from us,  
are we wedded to him before whom I stood,  
and with the sacrament of his kiss he signs unto us himself,  
and makes us of one flesh with him.'"

(Simeon Solomon,A vision of love revealed in sleep)

-Era todo tan ambiguo y confuso-prosiguió David-,que casi no me daba cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ó el tiempo;eventos;acontecimientos importantes,y otros no tanto;la cuestión de la paternidad de Anthony(no,no es hijo mío;su padre era una de las tantas lacras que Eleanor usaba para vengarse de Jasón);mi divorcio,su divorcio;el ejército;Afganistán,el regreso a casa cubierto de heridas,y yo,cuidándole día y noche,dejándolo todo por humedecer sus labios febricitantes con algunas gotas de agua,y él que me rogaba por un beso que le negué reiteradamente...

Luego vino lo de la fundación de la Unidad,en la que pusimos todo lo que teníamos,y aún má conferencias,las giras,las investigaciones,los libros,los premios y todo el reconocimiento que recibimos cada uno por su lado,y en digo con convicción:siempre fui bueno,pero él era el duda alguna.

Tras el accidente en el que perdí mi ojo izquierdo,tal como yo había hecho con él,no se separó de mi lado ni por un solo que hasta ni comía,ni dormía:sólo velaba a mi lado,sentado junto a mi que bromeaba en público con los doctores y enfermeras diciendo que yo sería ahora un tuerto célebre como Aníbal o Wotan..Pero,a solas,cuando me creía dormido,lloraba con las lágrimas más amargas y desesperadas que he visto llorar a un acariciaba y besaba,murmuraba que él me hubiera dado gustosamente sus ojos,porque estaba harto de ver tantas miserias y mugre humana...me llamaba"vida de su vida y alma de su alma"...Partía el corazón,y sé muy bien que no fingía.Él se sentía culpable por todo aquello que no podía evitar,y por lo que pudo haber evitado:como si sobre su cabeza pesara la imagen del que vive en eterna culpa de omisió ello bebía como una esponja,cada vez más,a tal punto que,cuando ustedes lo mandaron llamar por órdenes superiores,estaba de licencia por enfermedad...y la enfermedad era eufemismo técnico legal la convirtió,sin embargo,en stress post traumático.

Tras aquel tiempo de fatiga sobrehumana y continua(tiempo en el que dormimos juntos más de una vez,abrazados,aun sabiendo que todo lo que la cintura separaba del torso nos estaba vedado), sucedió lo de mi retiro(no sé si fue el temor constante de sentir que trabajaría día y noche a su lado lo que me hizo pedir un alejamiento anticipado),y entonces fue cuando recibí aquella carta en la que me decía que,por fin,y como nunca antes en su vida,se había enamorado.

Lamentaba que el "pequeño monstruo de la Naturaleza,dotado de todos los dones como un arcángel oscuro en ciernes"(la pomposa frase no podía ser sino suya) fuese todavía casi un niño,apenas púber,absolutamente inocente en su ingenua belleza pubescente y su arrebatadora inteligencia lo habían cegado hasta tal extremo,que ,contrariando todo principio establecido por el reglamento(el maldito reglamento!),se transformó en su mentor personal,arriesgando incluso que Van Houten(quien todavía andaba por Nevada) le diera le importó vivir entonces"en la capital del mal gusto y de las correrías estrafalarias"(como llamaba a Las Vegas),porque ello significaba estar cerca de su objeto de lo llevó consigo a Berkeley,con el consiguiente escándalo(un chico de catorce años,un pequeño genio presentado por un protector de renombre...y de,infortunadamente,pésima reputación en su vida privada.)

Rossi hizo una pausa,y bebió un largo sorbo de café.Durante esa pausa,Aarón sintió que el universo se desmoronaba otra universo cuyos pedazos trataba de ordenar y armar a ciegas,arañando hasta sentir que las uñas le sangraban,en un esfuerzo superhumano por aferrarse a su pobre,mínima,misérrima esperanza.

-Sabes si hubo algo entonces?-inquirió,y entonces,él,el hombre que no retrocedía ante nadie ni ante nada,se confesó a sí mismo:"Soy cobarde".

ética(porque la tenía,aunque retorcida e incomprensible para los otros) no se lo permití chico tenía apenas catorce años,y,salvo por su abrumadora superioridad intelectual,se conducía aún como un niño.Y él parecía feliz en su rol de padre y feliz.

Un día vino a casa para hablarme exclusivamente de él.A decir verdad,habló bastante mostró fotografías(era un obseso:fotografiaba a todas las personas de su entorno y desplegaba las imágenes frente a sí,mirándolas intensamente,insistentemente,como devorándolas con los ojos).Luego tocó el piano casi toda la tarde,y me dijo que sabía que yo podía inferirlo todo con sólo escuchar la música.

-Y pudiste?

-Sí.Pude.Tú sabes muy bien que ,cuando él quería,sabía hacerse entender sin palabras.

Encendió un cigarrillo,y dijo,gravemente:

-Ahora,aparte de todo esto,y respondiendo a tu constante demanda:sí;yo creí ,efectivamente,que los crímenes habían tenido lugar .Con L'

Heureux recibimos las fotografías,sin remitente;constatamos los nombres de las supuestas ví fechas coincidían con su estadía en los países involucrados en el asunto.-Rossi dio un puñetazo en la mesa-Y yo lo creí!Alguien que había hecho lo que él hizo con Frank Van Houten,y con esa prostituta de la Flohs;alguien que había castigado de una manera tan despiadada como cuando, en su momento,acometió a los que humillaron a Reid en la Universidad,era muy bien capaz de esto,y aún de mucho más!

Aarón temblaba,y hacía esfuerzos para que no se le pronto sintió que ya no debía preocuparse más si la turbación manifiesta era algo súbito: sintió que todo era ya inútil.

-La culpa tal vez fue mía-Rossi prosiguió.-Debí haber investigado a ves:García lo resolvió todo con un simple lo que respecta a quién envió esas cartas y esas fotografías,y por qué demonios lo hizo,no tengo ni la más maldita condenada idea.

David suspiró largamente,terminó su café,se acomodó el largo impermeable gris,y tomó su sombrero.

-Debo regresaré a América con lo tanto...adió ídeme de los demás,por favor.

-Espera!Falta un detalle.

-Cuál?

-Por qué nos aconsejaste que disparáramos a matar? Y cómo sabía él que vendríamos?

-Porque él así me lo había rogado .Y sabía que vendríamos porque él mismo me pidió que les ello no me preocupaba en absoluto Spencer;:sabía que no correría peligro alguno.

-Tenías noticia de que estuviera enfermo de cirrosis terminal? Sabías de su mal?

-Siempre lo .Y estaba dispuesto a parecer cruel y hasta inhumano si ello podía ahorrarle sufrimiento.Él ya había padecido demasiado en esta vida!-suspiró-Por eso te digo...te aconsejo como amigo,no como profesional:Aarón,ten se pierde el sentido de la realidad en pos que una quimera,cuando las cosas se despojan de su materialidad y todo se torna confuso ,como diluido en una especie de ensueño que no cesa...es el dolor quien ronda cerca.Y,con el dolor,la del alma,soledad del espíritu,enfermedad que se acrecienta con el tiempo,y nos agota,nos aniquila,poco a poco,bebiéndonos la vida gota a gota.

-Es lo que le sucedió a él?

David asintió.

-Y a mí-agregó,antes de salir lentamente por la puerta que se abría a la noche,para recibir la última caricia tenebrosa de un pasado que se había evaporado definitivamente al aventarse aquel puñado de cenizas.

Sobre la mesa habían quedado la Eibar y una fotografía ón se guardó el arma en el bolsillo,y miró la imagen,que,a la pobre luz de la lámpara,adquirió un tinte fantá Gideon(tendría poco más de veinte años en esa imagen,pero lo reconoció por aquel "aura inconfundible" que emanaba de una luz rara,incisivamente familiar,desde la niña de sus ojos),disfrazado probablemente para una fiesta,en traje de espadachín,con mostacho y perilla a la española;el cabello largo,casi negro,y otra vez esos ojos brillantes,encendidos por una malignidad que era una mezcla de ternura socarrona, agudeza infinita , insolente desprecio y atroz desamparo..Ojos desgarradores en un rostro sonriente...Aarón reconoció en aquel joven las facciones de un sefaradí de pura .El "fuerte guerrero".El imbatible.

Había sido hermoso en ese lejano tiempo,sin ó una inmensa piedad por él, por Rossi,y por sí mismo.

Apuró su copa,se guardó la fotografía en el mismo bolsillo con una especie de extraña misericordia que le sorprendió por lo profunda e insólita,y subió escaleras arriba.

...

El viaje fue fatigoso,pero casi un alivio en comparación con los sucesos que habían quedado atrás.

Derek,afortunadamente,no hizo más sólo inquirió si Rossi los acompañaría de vuelta a casa,y,al encontrarse cara a cara con el silencio de Aarón,calló,se enfiló sus auriculares,y se metió en su mundo.

Antes de subir a bordo había comprado perfumes para las muchachas,para su madre, hermanas ,tías y primas,y,además, un magnífico anillo de gran belleza,sumamente ón no necesitó preguntarle para quién era este último cierto es que Derek se gastó cuanto tenía ,y lo hizo con verdadero placer e infinito afecto.

Aarón sintió una sana envidia:por qué él mismo no podía hacer como Derek,en quien la inteligencia había logrado congeniar con un corazón sencillo,noble y afectuoso?

Por qué ,en el estrecho mundo de Aarón Nephtalí Elijah Hotchner,todo estaba sujeto a una permanente estructura,cuyos ajustes dependían del entorno,de las circunstancias,y hasta de las expectativas,deseos,aspiraciones,etc,de los otros?

Una mentalidad de pogrom,sin duda:un espíritu permanente de ghetto estrictamente vigilado desde adentro...para que las ruinas no se notaran desde afuera.

Incólume,hierático,severo,con los ojos de luto brillando como chispas inquisidoras,hurgando en el maloliente reservorio de la miseria humana:así lo habían entrenado,porque así había sido criado,y así había sido el mundo de su padre,y el de su abuelo ,y el de su bisabuelo en la judería de Praga.

Durante el viaje ,Spencer dormitaba con la cabeza en su pecho,como aferrándose a un refugio que (ay!)él,Aarón,no podía ofrecerle.

Gracias a Dios,el muchacho durmió casi todo el tiempo que duró la larga travesía,o bien se mantuvo en ese estado intermediario entre el sueño y la vigilia (ese mundo de sombras y desvaríos),murmurando palabras incoherentes(quizá en su sangre circulaban todavía los restos de las infames sustancias a las que era afecto),acurrucándose como un niño hambriento en busca del pecho que ha de pecho que estaba seco ,lastimado,fatigado,pero que no podía darse el lujo de mostrar ni una sola de sus heridas.

A veces alzaba la vista,miraba a Aarón con sus bellos ojos soñolientos,apenas abiertos,preguntando algo que no llegaba a traducirse en palabras,y él, Aarón,respondía con silencio y más silencio,acariciando sus cabellos empapados en sudor,acomodando los mechones que se pegaban a su frente,muriendo por depositar un beso en ella,pero sin hacerlo,sintiendo agotar sus fuerzas en un mero gesto que no llegaba a concretarse.

...

(De regreso en Quántico)

Le llevó varias semanas ordenarlo ó su renuncia indeclinable,la firmó,y la sometió a sus superiores,con el consiguiente júbilo de la Strauss,quien se veía,por fin,libre de su tan odiado obstáculo.

No quiso ahondar en ello,acusándola de flagrante discriminación y antisemitismo,pero dejó bien sentado que había sufrido humillaciones sin cuento por parte de aquella orgullosa mujer,quien se llenaba la boca llamándole"perro judío marica" en cuanta ocasión pudiera presentársele.

Derek tomaría el mando una vez más:estaba más que capacitado para ello,y contaría además,con el concurso de un tipo de extraordinaria experiencia,como lo era Sam Cooper,el mejor en lo suyo,apenas un escalón por debajo de..del maestro.

Tras felicitarle por su próxima boda(finalmente se había decidido a hacer que Penélope arrojara escaleras abajo a su absurdo"novio de opereta"),se marchó a su solitario departamento(su hijo Jack estaba en casa de su hermana Ruth,en DC) a esperar por la aceptación de la renuncia.

Cuando sonó el teléfono( había pasado poco más de un mes desde su regreso),creyó que era de la oficina para confirmarla.

Pero era una llamada de larga distancia:la señora Mariangela Rossi Di Leonardo,en cuya villa de la costa napolitana se había refugiado David,le anunciaba que su hermano,el otrora jefe supervisor general de la BAU, había muerto de un derrame cerebral hacía dos días.

Un escalofrío recorrió no sólo el cuerpo de Aarón,sino también su alma.

("Aarón,ten cuidado...")

Estaba aún bajo el efecto de shock que la noticia le había producido,cuando recibió la llamada que había estado esperando.

Su renuncia había sido finalmente aceptada,sin condiciones.

...

(Refectorio de la clínica psiquiátrica del DR. Urquhart,en Chevy Chase)

El enfermero acompañó a Spencer hasta su ón lo contempló en veía algo mejor,aunque todavía no había vuelto a pronunciar palabra.

-Voy a sacarte de aquí-dijo Aarón-Nos iremos del paí .Y voy a llevarme también al niño:lo ubicaré en un internado bilingüe.-aferró la blanca mano,que sintió helada,como si hubiera quedado sin sangre-Pero,por favor,mi vida..por favor...habla...di una palabra...

Por toda respuesta,Spencer alzó la vista,y lo miró fijamente,hasta hacerle brotar las lágrimas,que velaron los ojos de luto como una lluvia dolorosa,lenta...

-Dime algo..por piedad!...-insistió Aarón,con la voz ahogada.

Hacía ya un mes que Spencer había ingresado en la clínica,tras un cuadro depresivo intensísimo,que lo llevó a un estado casi catató había desmoronado apenas el avión tocó tierra en América.

Sus labios estaban ojos, el clímax del dolor y la desesperación,Aarón hubo de resolver la licencia médica por tiempo indeterminado,e internarlo en la clínica de Urquhart,uno de los mejores especialistas en este tipo de ello juntamente con los trámites de su renuncia,y el resto de la unidad con sus malditas preguntas,y la Strauss riéndose en su cara...Y Rossi,que se había muerto así,de pronto,y tan lejos...sin despedirse,sin...

Aarón se preguntó hasta dónde podría él soportar.

Por primera vez tomó una decisión audaz en la esfera de su vida privada.

Tras dejar a Spencer en el refectorio,pidió hablar con Urquhart,y le hizo saber que se llevaría a Reid consigo,.

Urquhart,contrariamente a lo que esperaba,asintió,sonriendo:

-Es justamente lo que iba yo a proponerle,doctor doctor Reid no está enfermo:si nos remitimos a las características que presenta su estado,le diré a usted que no es sino una forma de stress post traumá fin:creo que usted conoce lo suficiente acerca de la conducta humana como para que yo tenga que perder mi tiempo( y hacérselo perder a usted,también) con más explicaciones.

Dicho esto,firmó el alta que Hotchner le solicitaba,y tras una breve inclinación de cabeza,se retiró.

...

Una semana más tarde,tras haber pasado Spencer los siete días con la barbilla apoyada en las rodillas,oyendo continuamente el segundo concierto de Rachmaninov en unas veinte versiones diferentes,y todavía sin haber pronunciado palabra,ante la mirada desesperada de Aarón,los amantes(acompañados por el pequeño Jack,para quien todo era como una especie de juego)abandonaron el país para no regresar jamás.


	10. Chapter 10

LA TORRE DEL SILENCIO

A Marie,con todo mi cariño

TO ALINEALGHOST,ROGUE STORM,B EGITA,NEEDTOKNOW,BEE,TITCH,...,AND ALL THE NICE PEOPLE IN ,with my most sincere respect and admiration.

KASSANDRA LIGEIA GAUTHIER

Epílogo:

(Música :Concierto núm.2 para violín,de Max Bruch:Primer movimiento)

(Lugar:Cabo Polonio,costa del Uruguay,un año y medio más tarde)

"Miro en el alba mis manos;

miro ,en mis manos, las venas:

con extrañeza las miro,

como si fueran ajenas".

(J. :Milonga para Don Manuel Flores)

-Qué tenemos por aquí?...Ah,ya veo,ya veo!Otra caracola!

-Síiiiiiiiiiii!Síii,tío Spencer!

Los ojitos de Jack brillaban como pequeñas ascuas robadas al mar en tanto Reid "extraía" hábilmente caracolillos de sus cabellos y orejas.

Las risas eran como campanas con un coro de espuma,sirenas lejanas y alegres gritos de pescadores.

-Ahora,vámonos ya a preparar los libros y cuadernos,que mañana temprano te marchas a la escuela.

Apoyado en el marco de la puerta que daba a la pequeña escalinata que los separaba de la playa,Aarón miraba el ía sido un año brutal;con el tiempo transcurriendo a una velocidad vertiginosa,devorando horas y minutos,evaporando los días:el arribo a Buenos Aires,para instalarse en el departamento que Spencer había heredado;el contacto con unos parientes lejanos que lo pusieron en comunicación con la escuela hebrea para matricular en ella a Jack; las idas y venidas para arreglar los pormenores de su futura manutención;el deambular buscando un sitio adecuado que les permitiera realmente alejarse del fue el viaje a Ushuaia,buscando la lejanía de la Tierra del és,el retorno a Buenos Aires,ciudad que le había parecido maravillosa pero llena de peligros olvidaba que aquel a cuya sombra habían vivido y padecido durante tanto tiempo era asiduo visitante de la capital del Sur:no en vano había escrito nada menos que tres libros sobre los aspectos criminológicos en los cuentos de Borges,y un muy celebrado estudio sobre los asesinos seriales de aquel país para ellos tan lejano y extrañ ciudad que parecía París en medio de una fantasía,con toques de bruma expresionista,pinceladas dickensianas, y un presumido aire de desenfado meridional.

A Spencer le encantaba,pero también se sentía agobiado.

Una agencia turística les proporcionó una guía de la costa uruguaya,en la que figuraba un sitio sin luz eléctrica,ni gas,ni señal de celulares,ni internet,ni automóviles,ni bocinas..Un pueblo de pescadores con escaso turismo ,silencioso y reservado:la Punta del Diablo en el Cabo Polonio.

.Tras alquilar el apartamento del barrio de Palermo a una pareja de simpáticos alemanes,y gestionar la transferencia de Jack a un internado bilingüe en Montevideo,partieron hacia el pequeño país vecino,sintiendo que,por fin,habían encontrado su lugar en el mundo.

Adquierieron(las rentas de las propiedades que Spencer recibiera en herencia les permitían vivir más que holgadamente,favorecidos por el cambio del dólar)una casa junto a la playa,no muy grande,pero confortable,y un vehículo todo terreno,una Land Rover ,para trasladarse fácilmente desde el pueblo hasta la capital,a fin de recoger a Jack en el verano,y devolverlo al internado para el período lectivo.

En aquel jirón del mundo robado a la nada habían creado,empero,ciertos lazos de sociabilidad.

El personaje principal del pueblo era un viejo pescador,un inglés,ex ballenero y actualmente único habitante del faro,al que llamaban Don ón se había convertido,por su parte en "Don Aarón",y no hacía asco a las interminables rondas de mate y ginebra,y a las no menos interminables partidas de truco.

Don Welsey se había acercado a ellos,. cuando escuchó,tras mucho tiempo,el idioma nativo,"aunque dolorosamente tergiversado".Inmediatamente infirió que la extraña pareja no era de compatriotas,"ni siquiera de irlandeses",sino de Spencer se entendió casi de inmediato,después de que el joven le recitara los versos de la Rime of the Ancient Mariner.:

" Water, water, every where,  
And all the boards did shrink;  
Water, water, every where,  
Nor any drop to drink.."

("Agua, agua por todas partes,  
Y todas las tablas hizo encoger;  
Agua, agua por todas partes,  
Ni una gota para beber .. ")

En fin:que la inveterada desconfianza de los ingleses por sus otrora hijos espurios fue vencida ,una vez más ,por la pluma de un poeta.

Y por la voz meliflua,todavía casi infantil,de Spencer William Reid.:una voz que lamía dulcemente(pero también cruelmente)las palabras,como si fueran hechas de la misma espuma que rezumaba el mar.

Reid frisaba ya casi los treinta y tres años,y nunca había estado más cabellos color de almendra caían sin ningún tipo de reservas hasta más abajo de los ía engordado un poco,de modo que sus formas adquirieron la redondez plena de la belleza en su justo punto de sazón,como un fruto maduro. Aarón,por su parte,escondía las prematuras marcas de sus casi cincuenta años detrás de la barba que lucía en su rostro afilado y hierático como un toque de incuria,o acaso de severidad patriarcal,en tanto sus cabellos le caían hasta casi los hombros,y revelaban claramente los hilos del tiempo en las sienes(un detalle que Spencer adoraba).

El inglés solía venir por las noches a tocar la guitarra,a discutir sobre las cosas del mar,a oir viejas baladas recitadas por Spencer,y se conmovía visiblemente con los versos de Ossian-McPherson, de Coleridge y de Keats,de Byron y de Edgar Allan Poë.

La prodigiosa memoria de Spencer los conservaba íntegros,entretanto

Aarón miraba a su amante con una devoción callada,y se metía en los vapores de la ginebra y el tabaco negro,como queriendo aferrar un sueño en el que él,Aarón,era el espectador permanente de una estrella que,sin embargo,podía acariciar con su mano..aunque la supiera irremediablemente lejana.

El verano llegaba a su fin,y con él,las vacaciones de Jack.

El niño se había adaptado perfectamente(como todos los niños!),cuando se vio rodeado de nuevos amigos en la escuela,y también en el al fútbol con los hijos de los pescadores,hablaba español rioplatense como cualquier "botija"(nombre que los uruguayos dan a las criaturas),y Aarón juraba que nunca lo había visto crecer más feliz ni más libre.

Para esa noche Spencer les había prometido una fiesta para despedir las vacaciones de verano,en torno de la hoguera,.en la playa,con números de magia,disfraces y baile.

Aarón fumaba mirando el mar,preguntándose ,una vez más ,qué clase de sorpresa podría contener la caja que Spencer había recogido en el puerto de Montevideo la semana anterior.

Sonrió,y supuso que Reid haría volar palomas sobre las cabezas de los niños,iguales a las que había desatado en su alma aquella lejana noche en el septentrión,cuando se rindió a él.A él,que ,desde que lo había visto ,lo adoraba en silencio.

Y nada había cambiado,sin ón continuaba adorándolo en silencio.

Por las noches(salvo cuando estaba Jack,quien dormía con su padre),al acostarse a su lado,Spencer volvía la cabeza al ventanal que miraba al mar,y Aarón lo abrazaba enlazando su cintura por detrás,en un delicado abrazo,que quería ser de posesión,y era de devoción casi religiosa.

Podía parecer una broma,pero nunca más habían tenido sexo.

La relación estaba ahora hecha de miradas,de caricias suaves y esporádicas,de palabras no dichas,de inmensos( e intensos) silencios.

Una vez,estando en el lecho y ya casi dormidos ambos,Spencer le dijo:

-Aarón...qué harás cuando yo muera?

-Ni lo vida...

-Bueno, ..qué harás?Tengo curiosidad por saberlo.

-Muero contigo.

-Tienes un hijo.

-Supongo que cuando esto suceda ya será un adulto,y tendrá su vida hecha,y maldita sea si querrá oir hablar de mí...

-Por qué te desprecias tanto,Aarón?

Era una pregunta totalmente fuera de contexto,ya que pertenecía a un tiempo que ambos querían desesperadamente olvidar.

Aunque no del todo. Aarón estaba redactando sus memorias,y Spencer escribía en una libreta de tapas negras algo que evidentemente no quería que fuese leído por nadie,ni tan siquiera por él.

-Sabes,Aarón,.tú,,que has servido en Pakistán y Asia Central,lo que es una djaméh?

-Una torre del silencio-dijo Aarón,y sintió que un escalofrío estaba recorriendo su espina dorsal.-Un sitio para dejar a los muertos.

que las aves de rapiña hagan el trabajo que no se puede confiar a la pureza del agua,de la tierra o del fuego.

-Eso quieres,cuando mueras?

-No,Aarón:yo quiero ser arrojado al ía a esto simplemente porque será el título de mi libro.

-Cómo así?

-Es lo que hemos vivido en la BAU,exactamente lo que hemos vivido y la manera cómo lo ábamos que los despojos quedaran para las aves de rapiñ ábamos no contaminar nada con ellos,dejando que los buitres hicieran su trabajo arrancando los ojos,la lengua,devorando y triturando con sus picos...y esperábamos a que los huesos se blanquearan en el osario,para después retirarlos y elaborar un archivo del correspondiente caso.

Hizo una pausa,y luego se volvió,mirando fijamente a los oscuros ojos de su amante:

-Sabes,Aarón,.que yo disfruté matándolo?Sabes que celebré su muerte,c omo una mutua liberación?...-se mordió el labio inferior-Y...sin embargo..sin embargo...-suspiró-Yo había matado me acuerdo de que te salvé la vida al matar a un hombre por primera vez,después de recibir aquella formidable paliza que me propinaste,fingiendo tu odio y tu fastido al verte en compañía de "semejante inútil que sólo sirve para gimotear y mamar biberones",como recuerdo que me llamaste...Por supuesto que te amé desde aquel día,amé tus insultos fingidos,y hasta temí(pero también deseé) que fueran aquello ...Aquello era... .Esto fue fue lo último que...él...me dijo antes de morirse como un perro,desangrado?(porque se desangró en seguida,en tanto ustedes llegaban:no le pegué en el pecho,sino en el vientre...adrede).Me dijo"Te adoro y te llevo conmigo,pues

"el carácter de un hombre es su destino"...-suspiró de nuevo-Y se murió como lo que era,como un un pobre perro viejo y enfermo,demasiado cobarde aun para estar rabioso.

Sin hacer caso de la tristeza que había sembrado en el rostro de Aarón,ni de su propia tristeza,Spencer continuó:

-Hice todo tal cual lo había prometido,sin cerré los ojos,lo besé antes de que lo metieran en el crematorio,y esparcí sus cenizas en la Grand Bé.Pero fue entonces-alzó su largo y ahusado dedo índice-,sí,fue entonces,cuando la ceniza comenzó a volar en el viento de aquel otoño tan triste,tan trágico,que lo comprendí é sollozar a Rossi,sentí su inmenso dolor,cuando suponía que debía de estar saboreando una especie de triunfo.Y allí mismo,cara al mar,entendí cuánto nos había manipulado,de qué espantosa forma nos hacía pensar y d ecir lo que él quería .Éramos sus autómatas,sus muñecos,sus peleles,Aarón;él nos programaba para que fuéramos aptos ,y capaces de revolcarnos en el excremento,en la hez,en lo más hediondo de la psique...del alma bien no cometía los delitos,pienso que los deseaba,puesto que cada uno de ellos era ocasión para lucir su "capacidad infinita de conocimiento fenomenológico como investigador del mal".

Reid tomó algo de la mesilla de libreta de tapas negras.

-Mi libro está basado íntegramente en sus sea el libro más horrendo jamás escrito,.pero no me importa,te lo juro,Aarón:no me mundo debe saber quiénes somos,a quiénes confía su seguridad y tranquilidad,de quiénes les viene el supuesto "conocimiento de la verdad".Esta libreta contiene los más terribles detalles de lo que supongo será una sincera autobiografía(quiero creerlo).Si hablaste con Rossi aquella noche sabes a lo que me refiero.

Aaron iba a decir algo,pero Spencer lo detuvo:

-Espera,Aarón,déjame ,las muchachas,tú...incluso yo mismo,no nos merecíamos íamos en lo que hacíamos,confiábamos en que teníamos libertad para pensar,razonar,decidir.Y no era así!Rossi era el único que lo sabía,y no nos lo no nos lo dijo porque no podía."Él" lo dominaba a través del tiempo,la distancia y todas las diferencias ,a su manera,lo amaba.Y lo amaba supuesto que..."él" debió querer deglutirlo,por lo que Rossi se alejó.´"Él" era de los que se tragaban a quienes estaban a su lado,sin importarle nada.Ésa era su manera de ...amar?.Tal vez creía que eso y no otra cosa era el amor.

A Aaron se le heló la sangre en las razonamiento no era en absoluto propio de bien Reid era una suerte de voyeur morboso ,incisivo y voraz,no dejaba de ser empático,y de demostrar hasta cierta dulzura aun cuando trataba acerca de los detalles más repugnantes.

-Deja ya de torturarte con eso,y no me hables más así,por favor,Spencer,que me aterras...y...

Spencer súbitamente lo había abrazado,besándolo con ternura,y el beso disipó todo atisbo de un beso salado de mar con un regusto dulce a caramelo y café.

Y nunca más se habló del tema,pero Reid seguía escribiendo en la misteriosa libreta de tapas negras.

...

Las llamas de la hoguera cortaban el azul profundo del cielo,saludando a la noche,tras un atardecer de púrpura y oro.

Los gritos y cantos alegraban la playa,y...sí,ciertamente,habían volado palomas,batiendo las alas sobre las cabecitas asombradas de los "botijas",que apenas conocían otra cosa que el mar,los botes y las redes de pesca,la arena y la escuelita del pueblo,con su pizarra monótona y la acaso triste voz del viejo maestro.

Todos los niños llevaban un disfraz:piratas,payasos,hadas,duendes,animalitos...

Spencer se cambió de ropa muchas veces,siempre con su enorme galera multicolor,y cuando un conejo salió de ella y escapó corriendo,todos los niños corrieron detrás.

Jack lo atrapó,y volvió sudoroso,feliz,gritando:

-Mira,papá!Mi nuvea mascota!

-No vas a poder tenerla contigo en el internado,Jack,me parece-dijo Aarón

-No,pero ustedes la cuidarán por mí para cuando yo regrese en las vacaciones de invierno..

Spencer había desaparecido una vez más,para vestir el último disfraz de la noche.

El viejo Welsey,que había reído como un niño más,se acercó a Aarón y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Es una lástima que el Holandés se pierda la me considero un ermitaño,pero ese tipo me ganó...lejos.

-Holandés?Qué holandés?-preguntó Aarón,sin mucho interés,pero algo picado.

-El que vive en la casucha miserable que está al final del tipo án unos tres meses que vino por aquí,creo que desde Buenos Aires,y,aunque no es holandés de nacimiento,todos lo llaman así,porque así quiere ser llamado.

Aarón no preguntó más nada,y fue entonces cuando Spencer hizo su aparición.

Los niños corearon un interminable"Oooooh!",en tanto que Aarón se volvía para quedar súbitamente paralizado,pues no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Aquella imagen que se recortaba a contraluz de la inmensa hoguera,bajo el cielo oscuro saturado de estrellas y una luna casi feroz...No...no era posible...Entonces...eso era lo que contenía la famosa caja?

Altas botas estilo siglo XVI;pantalones ajustadísimos,de seda negra;un jubón de cuero del mismo color,camisa de un hermoso color verde oscuro,con amplias mangas,un cinturón con hebilla de plata,un sombrero español con airón de plumas,y la espada en la mano.

Spencer se había oscurecido el cabello(quizás con cenizas?),y lucía bigote y perilla postizos,como un caballero de los tercios de España..

Visto a contraluz,aunque era muchísimo más alto e infinitamente más bello,y los ojos,sobre todo eran podersonamente distintos...Dios!Visto a contraluz,era como un remedo de...

Aarón no quiso interrumpir la necesitado imperiosamente gritar,pero se advirtió su terrible turbación(cualquiera la hubiera advertido;sólo que nadie estaba mirándolo),y se le acercó,porrón de ginebra en mano:

-Le pasa algo,don Aarón?

-No,nada,nada..Por favor...déjeme usted solo...

("Y allí mismo,cara al mar,entendí cuánto nos había manipulado."..)

("Éramos sus autómatas,sus muñecos,sus peleles...")

Aarón se apartó del grupo que rodeaba a los niños,caminó hacia el faro,y se sentó en una roca,con los ojos perdidos en las aguas oscuras del Atlántico ,fumando , y con el porrón de ginebra siempre junto a él.

Esperando.

...

Al terminar la fiesta,Jack buscó a su padre,y,al no encontrarlo entre la gente,se fue a dormir a la casa de su amiguito Diego,el hijo del dueño de la pequeña tienda del pueblo.

Tenían muchas cosas de qué hablar,y ,además,estaba "Maravillas",el conejo!

Daba por seguro que su papá lo recogería al día siguiente,Además,el bueno del tío Spencer(disfrazado ahora como un espadachín de novela)le había dado permiso.

-Tal vez papá se haya sentido mal,porque se ha acordado de mamá,de aquel hombre malo que lo lastimó...o "de antes"...

Spencer preguntó a Welsey por Aarón.,bastante preocupado,y éste le dijo que se había ido hasta el faro por un tiempo,pero que después enfiló para la otra punta del borracho.

-Aarón...nos has preocupado a todos.A tu hijo,a mí,a ...a todos en el poblado..Qué te ha sucedido?

Aarón alzó sus ojos de luto ,y lo miró con un odio más devorador que las aguas de aquel mar ennegrecido por la noche.

-Vete,maldito-dijo,mordiendo las palabras,y,en las palabras,cada una de las letras-Vete,desaparece de mi vista y de mi me manipularás como a los otros!

-Tarde-dijo una voz a sus espaldas,en inglés-Demasiado tarde, mi estimado doctor Hotchner.

Aarón se volvió.Frente a él estaba el que llamaban el Holandés, y que no era sino otro fantasma:alto,flaco,enjuto,con una canosa barba hirsuta,que escondía apenas

un rostro que le era horriblemente familiar.

-Van...Houten?...

-El mismo que viste,calza y empuña el arma que ha de matarlo,mi querido doctor.

La neblina gris del alcohol cedió paso a la consciencia de una única certeza:la de saber que iba a morir en aquel sitio recóndito,asesinado por un espectro,manipulado por sus propias pesadillas.

Reid se adelantó,sin miedo:

-Estamos desarmados-dijo-Sería desigual,y usted siempre ha presumido de ser hombre de honor.

Van Houten les apuntaba(cúando no!),con una Eibar 38 especial,similar a a las dos que les eran ya tristemente conocidas,,..("pero..no es que había solamente dos iguales?")

letal , como cualquier otra cosa.

-Ahora saben la verdad-Frank sonrió-Yo fui quien envió esas fui quien fingió los crímenes,detalle tras detalle,y los consignó para que David Rossi los recibiera..A esta altura de la vida,es mucho más fácil simular que dos poderosos aliados:el deseo de venganza dictado por su amor-odio-amor y por su orgullo herido y burlado,y su sangre de ía que,a pesar de ser quien era.,y de su famosa racionalidad a ultranza,David Rossi actuaría,esta vez,impulsivamente.

Hizo una larga pausa que se resumió en un no menos largo suspiro de odio y de cansancio.Y prosiguió:

-Cuando-al hablar masticaba las letras,las sílabas,una a una,,relamiéndose luego -"me desintegraron los huesos,presumiblemente en un barril de ácido",como reza su ridículo informe,él...la bestia ...y yo...hicimos un pacto facilitaría la huida del país si yo no los molestaba nunca má realidad,yo iba por otra lo quería a él,él era mi trofeo!-gritó-Muchos años antes(treinta años antes!),ese bastardo me abandonó para marcharse con el italiano, y luego me traicionó olímpicamente,uniéndose a quienes estaban destinados a darme juré que llevaría a cabo la más refinada de las venganzas.

Hizo una breve pausa,y apuntó a Reid con un dedo:

-Usted lo sabe bien,verdad,doctor Reid?.-rió,con una carcajada más siniestra que la negrura voraz del mar –Usted lo ha conocido,como yo, ...´bíblicamente...quiero decir... carnalmente...en el sentido bíblico...cierto?

No le bastaba con mantener la tensión de la espera en la que se muere no una,sino diez,cien,mil veces,sino que deseaba incrementar la tortura aún más,usando aquel tono confidencial ,acaso íntimo,a fin de prolongar la agonía ,tal vez indefinidamente.

-No hace falta que medite usted la respuesta,doctor Reid:sé que puede resultar incómodo-miró de soslayo a Aarón-Pero..no se ha dado cuenta usted,un genio como usted!,que todo lo que él tocaba estaba destinado a perecer ,irremisiblemente,de una manera atroz y trágica?Él acarreaba la desgracia a todos los lugares adonde iba;él traicionó mi lealtad,porque él nació condenado.

-Eso es fatalismo-apuntó Reid,en el tono más sereno del mundo-Él me lo dijo,es cierto,.Su frase fue,exactamente,la siguiente:"Yo nací corrupto".Y yo me asombré.Pero ahora veo que decía la verdad,y que usted tiene razón, lo dudo.

Aarón ,a pesar de lo espantoso de la situación ,sintió que todo su ser se llenaba de júbilo:Spencer volvía a ser el mismo de siempre,intentaba establecer una corriente empática con el monstruo,arguía juntamente con él,simulaba dejarse seducir por sus palabras.

-Lo que no comprendo en absoluto-continuó Spencer-es por qué Aarón,si el involucrado en esta historia he sido yo,y solamente yo.

-La cabeza siempre es responsable por lo que cada miembro lleva a cabo.-Frank Van Houten dio un respingo-Quién lo mató?Usted,doctor Reid?

Spencer asintió;hesitó un momento, y luego dijo,suavemente:

-Fue suicidio ...

La estentórea carcajada lo interrumpió.Era una risotada animalesca,en la que se adivinaba una alegría salvaje.

-Suicidio asistido!Ahora le llaman así! –escupió al suelo-Lo felicito,mi querido ó usted al mundo de una de sus escorias más viles.Y qué pasó con el italiano?-rió de nuevo-Suicidio no asistido?-rió más fuerte.

-Murió de la rotura de un aneurisma-terció Aaró ándose lentamente.

-Sufrió?.

-Probablemente no lo sintió.Estaba durmiendo...

-No,no...Él...el monstruo...sufrió?

-Como las fieras heridas y acorraladas -dijo Reid,y sus palabras sonaron insólitamente crueles-Peor que un ó una mezcla de venenos,y,como el efecto no fue tan inmediato como esperaba...

-Usted lo ayudó.-le interrumpió Van Houten, yo lo hubiera dejado sufrir un poco más.

-No crea usted que no estuve tentado-dijo Reid,sonriendo.

-Yo lo hubiera dejado morir de cirrosis,reventándose como un globo-terció Aarón..

Van Houten no podía dejar de sonreir.

-Vaya vaya!Veo que finalmente supieron ustedes lo que ese mal nacido les estaba haciendo...Cayeron a cuenta de la manera como los estaba manipulando.-suspiró todos modos,no puedo dejar que lamento muchísimo,de veras,,pero nada de lo que él tocó,usó,amó,modeló,dirigió,inspiró,etc,etc...debe quedar en pie.

Tomó distancia,apenas unos pasos atrás,y apuntó decididamente al centro y arriba.

-Un solo disparo,doctor dolerá mucho...

Distraído por su diálogo con Spencer,Van Houten no pudo ver que Aarón,obedeciendo quizás a un instinto inveterado ,se dejaba lentamente caer al suelo,reptando sobre la arena hasta alcanzarle los pies.

Se oyó el disparo,que fue a dar al aire,porque Aarón,aferrando a Van Houten por los tobillos,lo derribó ,y,quizás recordando lo que no quería recordar,la emprendió a brutales golpes de puño que hicieron brotar un surtidor escarlata , tiñendo aquellas arenas vírgenes de violencia y de crimen,sin duda,por primera vez.

-Malditos!-gritó Van Houten,enloqueciendo-Malditos!

Súbitamente,Reid,que trataba de separarlos,en tanto apuntaba a Van Houten con el arma,aunque con mano trémula,oyó pasos y voces detrás suyo.

Era Welsey,con algunos hombres del pueblo,entre los q ue se encontraba el comisario Ríos,un hombre fornido y moreno,de espeso bigote y vozarrón de trueno.

-Alto,alto!-gritó el policía,apuntando con su arma.

Welsey se acercó.Portaba una antorcha,y su vieja Mauser,"tan vieja y tan letal como lo que ocurrió en Verdún",según su expresión cotidiana.

Entre varios lograron,por fin,separar a los dos hombres.

Aarón murmuraba imprecaciones,sollozaba ahogadamente,y el nombre de Foyet se escapó de sus labios en un aullido casi imperceptible, que pasó inadvertido para todos,aunque no para Reid.

Van Houten,cuyo estado era lamentable,fue fácilmente arrastraron hasta la solitaria comisaría,que nunca recibía más presos que algún turista ocasionalmente convertido en ladrón,y que,por primera vez,sería objeto de especial atención por parte de todos los medios de Montevideo , Buenos Aires...y aun de más lejos.

-Ya se terminó,Aarón,se terminó-dijo Reid,abrazándolo,acariciándolo,.estrechándolo contra su pecho,llorando él mismo, y sin cuidarse de las curiosas miradas de los lugareños.

-Tú...lo sabías?-preguntó Aarón.

-Sí,lo supe apenas pude verlo una vez,mientras paseaba por los lìmites del olvides que llevo conmigo la maldición ..o la bendición...de poseer una hipermemoria eidética pensé que estas ropas que maldita la gracia que me hace estar vistiendo ahora,lo harían salir de su escondrijo,y atacarnos de una buena que hubiese testigos,para que,por fin,este monstruo fuera a dar con sus huesos a la cárcel.Y,si resultaba muerto,para que todos supieran que había sido en defensa lo hablé con Welsey,quien siempre estuvo en acecho,a metros de ándole todo el tiempo.

El inglés se acercó.Tenía una expresión más grave que de costumbre.

-Le hubiera volado la cabeza en el -Una cabeza más de tantas como volé en mi vida.

Aarón había advertido hacía ya largo tiempo que Welsey no era quien decía ser,pero jamás preguntó tenía la intención de hacerlo ,ni ahora,ni nunca.

...

Esa misma noche,antes del amanecer,Spencer Reid encendió una hoguera y arrojó en ella las ropas,la libreta de tapas negras,un dossier que consistía mayormente en catálogos de ornitología, resultados de la observación de pájaros,tres tomos de versos,varias fotografías,y una voluminosa carpeta que contenía la relación detallada de todos los casos que había proseguido durante sus años en la BAU ,a la sombra de la bestia.

Y,mientras el fuego consumía papel ,cartón y tela,lanzando chispas en las que Spencer leyó los restos del odio,la miseria y el vicio que un maldito día le inyectaran en su corazón,envueltos en fantásticas mentiras,se maldijo a sí mismo una vez más por haber cedido a las necesidades de la carne ,aquel día, en Combourg,y finalmente se juró a sí mismo lavar su conciencia de la manera que fuere,para limpiar todo rastro de tanto dolor y tanto crimen.

...,,,,

CODA:

(Adagio flebile,segundo movimiento del Concierto núm. 4 de Paganini)

"Son un claro país.,y de algún modo está mi tierra en su ámbito.."

(Jorge Luis Borges,La promisión en alta mar)

Han transcurrido ,más o menos, unos veinte años.

Jack es ya un hombre,y vive en Buenos Aires,habiéndose graduado como ingeniero civil con todos los honores.Y no vive solo:tiene a su lado a un joven mé chico por lo demás agradable y simpático,con el que suele visitarlos cuando sus obligaciones se lo permiten.

Aarón lleva muy bien sus casi setenta años,salvo por la diabetes,que lo ha dejado sin luz alguna en los ojos.

Spencer ,fiel a su promesa ,se ha convertido en su lazarillo.

Todas las noches hay largos paseos por la playa,hablando de las cosas del día,de Jack y su novio,de los que están y de los que se fueron,del mar,de la nostalgia.

Esta noche,sin embargo,es especial.

Hay una hoguera,y el calor de esas llamas que Aarón ya no puede ver entibia su rostro y sus manos,en tanto Spencer acaricia sus cabellos,ya totalmente blancos,y se abre gentilmnte a la confidencia.

-Mi vida-dice Hotchner-,te has sacrificado por mí.

-Ha sido y es un placer,Aaró lo que quiero:Yo lo he elegido.

-Puedo preguntarte si aún me amas?Y..si me has amado siempre,desde el comienzo?

Spencer sonríe ,aunque sabe ,desde luego,que Aarón no puede verlo.

-Desde antes.

-Antes?...-Aaron se ríe,como un niño-Desde aquella paliza?

-Antes.

Entonces Spencer lo abraza tiernamente,apoyando la cabeza de Aaron sobre su pecho.

-No existe el tiempo,Aarón.Sólo estamos tú y el principio,y para siempre.

Spencer estrecha el abrazo;un pájaro nocturno roza el agua del mar con su vuelo,subrepticiamente,y la marea lame con su lengua de espuma la arena .

Y es entonces,justamente entonces, cuando la noche del ciego se puebla súbitamente de estrellas.

(FIN DE "LA TORRE DEL SILENCIO")

(gracias por leer y comentar...)(THANKS FOR READING AND COMMENT)


End file.
